Something out of the ordinary
by Silvermist01
Summary: Mia was just a normal 16 year old girl until two certain aliens came into the picture and turned her whole life upside down.
1. Two strange visitors

**Hello readers! Silvermist here! This is my first fanfic so I hope you'll all like it!**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

**KISSHU: 18**

**TARUTO: 16**

* * *

*BLEEP!BLEEP!BLEEP!*

Mia groaned inwardly as her alarm clock went off, almost making her go completely deaf. She covered her ears with her hands.

"Oh, Shut Up!" she shouted. "Where's the snooze button?"

She picked up the ringing alarm clock and almost fell backwards in shock. Mia has been hitting the snooze button five times already.

"Oh no! School starts in like 15 minutes!"

The sixteen year old jumped out of bed, threw on her school uniform, tied her blonde hair in a single ponytail and hastily brushed her teeth. There was no time for eating breakfast.

_I'll starve! _She thought in dismay.

Unfortunately there was also no time left for worrying. She grabbed her school backpack and headed for the door.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!"

Mia didn't wait for a reply and ran down the street in the direction of her school.

She ran through the open gates of the school just as the bell started ringing. With a sigh of relief, she sat down in her seat.

"I made it!"

_After school_

"Phew, I thought this boring day would never end."

A boy in one of her classes, Kevin, came to stand beside her. Mia wasn't really interested in boys at the moment of her young life, but she was rather keen on Kevin because of his nice smile and kind nature.

"Hey Mia," he said, smiling shyly. "Do you want to go and get ice-cream with me?"

Mia's dark brown eyes widened in shock. She knew that he kinda asked her out on a date and she didn't want that. At least, not yet.

"Ummmh, sorry Kevin, but I really have to get home. I have to help my mom with something," she lied, feeling rather ashamed of herself.

Kevin looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"No, it's alright, Mia. I understand. Well, see you later." He waved goodbye and headed in the opposite direction. Mia sighed and made her way slowly towards her house. She felt really bad for lying to him and there was a nagging thought that kept going through her mind. _Maybe I should have said "yes"!_

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even see the green and brown figure floating high above her head. He gave a thoughtful smirk and vanished into thin air.

* * *

That night all Mia could think about was Kevin and how she had turned him down. _He would probably never speak to me again. Thank goodness the weekend starts tomorrow!_

She sat at the dinner table and ate her food in silence. Her parents cast worried glances at each other but said nothing.

The silence was beginning to torture her. She excused herself and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Mia snuggled deep under the covers and let the darkness claim her. That night the mysterious figure returned but with another occupant beside him.

"Are you sure she's the one, Kisshu?" the second figure asked, pointing at Mia's sleeping form in the bed.

The green-haired alien chuckled. "Positive," he replied.

The two aliens took in their positions on either side of Mia's bed.

"We'll have to do this quietly and quickly. Understand?" Kisshu asked as he raised his hands.

The brown-haired alien nodded and did the same. Their hands started glowing and a magnificent light engulfed the sleeping Mia. She mumbled slightly in her sleep but didn't awake. When the light slowly started fading away, the two aliens lowered their hands and looked at each other.

"Well, looks like our job here is done," the green-haired alien said. "Taruto, would you mind explaining everything to our new Mew Ichigo tomorrow morning?"

Taruto shook his head. "No, I won't mind," he replied sadly.

Kisshu narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as he teleported out of the room. Taruto decided to stay just a little bit longer. As he stared at Mia, a picture of a little girl with short blonde hair and lively brown eyes popped into his mind.

_Oh, Pudding. _He thought. _If only things were different._

Before teleporting out he cast one last glance at Mia and smiled.

_Maybe. Just maybe._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please leave a comment. I will update as soon as I can. If you think this story sucks, please tell me and I might reconsider continuing it.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	2. I am a Mew Mew

**Hello again! I managed to finish another chapter today. Yay!**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Mia awoke the next morning feeling a little light-headed. She got up and went downstairs for breakfast. After eating she got dressed in a light blue summer dress with a dark blue ribbon around her middle.

She walked out on her balcony and enjoyed the feeling of the sun warming her skin. _It's such a beautiful day!_

"What are you doing?" a voice sounded behind her.

She sharply turned around and gasped when she saw a strange figure with pointy elf-like ears staring at her with narrowed eyes.

Mia started backing away. "Wh…who are you?" she asked fearfully, almost falling over the edge of the balcony.

The alien grinned and replied. "I asked you a question first."

He started walking towards her.

"No! Don't come any closer!" she screamed.

She looked over the edge of her balcony and realized that it's too high for her to jump.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the alien said impatiently. "I just came to talk to you."

He turned around and sat on her bed. Mia gave him a questioning look and slowly walked towards the nearest chair, rather curious on hearing what he had to say.

"Alright," she began, clearing her throat. "Are you an alien?"

He nodded. "My name is Taruto. I am from another planet, far away from here. Last night, me and my brother infused you with the DNA of an endangered species, the Iriomote Wildcat."

"What!?" Mia exclaimed in shock, looking down at her body, expecting it to mutate or something."Why?"

"Because the Earth is in big trouble and it needs someone to protect it," he simply replied.

"But why me?" Nothing of this whole situation made any sense.

Taruto just shrugged. "I don't know. My brother saw potential in you."

There was silence for only a heartbeat before Mia broke it, her voice shaking. "What or who is targeting the Earth?"

"Our race."

Her eyes widened. "But why are YOU and your brother helping to protect it?"

Taruto hesitated a little before replying.

"Long ago a Tokyo mew mew project was started to protect the Earth from me and my brothers. We had orders to extinguish all human life on this planet. But we fell in love with certain Mews and that prevented us from continuing our quest."

Taruto looked sad for a moment before continuing.

"We left Earth with a truce and managed to restore our home planet. But now there are still Cyniclons that don't trust or like the humans, so they came back to finish the job that we started: Erasing ALL human life on this planet. My brother, Kisshu, and I don't agree and we decided to also come back and protect the humans. We feel that it's wrong to wipe out an entire race, no matter how cruel or unforgiving that race is."

"But how do I fit in into any of this?"

"YOU are our new Mew Ichigo, since all the Mews are already dead, 10 years ago."

"O . . .K . . but why are you still young?"

Taruto chuckled. "My oldest brother managed to make a potion that allows a person to stay young forever." His face became sad again. "But it didn't work on him and he died of age, so me and my other brother, Kisshu, are here to protect the Earth instead, with the help from you of course."

Mia shook her head in astonishment. "Wow! What a story!"

She stood up and walked over to Taruto, with her hand outstretched. Taruto just looked at her in confusion. Mia let out a groan of frustration.

"Shake my hand."

He took her hand and they shaked on it.

"Though I still think this is bizarre and uncanny, I'll be happy to help you and your brother." She paused. "Oh, and all humankind of course."

Taruto looked a little flustered when their hands met but he quickly recovered.

"Good, I'm so relieved. I thought for a moment there that you were going to refuse."

Mia shook her head. "Nope. I think it's cool."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way."

Before Taruto teleported out of her room, he gave her a little golden pendant with a pink heart-shape in the middle of it.

"Here, use this in case there is any trouble."

Mia looked down at the cute little thing in her hand.

"Wait, what do you mean by "trouble"?"

But when she looked up, Taruto was already gone.

Mia just shrugged.

_Oh well. It's probably nothing._

She stuffed the golden pendant in her dress's side pocket and decided to go for a walk in the park and clear her mind.

While walking she felt as though she was being watched.

_Stop it, Mia! This whole alien-fighting business is just getting to your head._

She picked up her pace and started running towards the park but the strange feeling hasn't really subsided yet.

When she arrived she was shocked to see that the park was almost deserted. She sat on a bench in the middle of the park, when she had that strange feeling again.

Mia decided to follow her instinct.

She stood up and walked to the far side of the park where her suspicions grew.

Suddenly a huge spider appeared right in front of her.

Mia let out a yelp of fright.

_Oh no! What should I do?_

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Please read and review. I am going to be gone for a few days but when I'm back, I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as possible!**_

_**Thanks, bye!**_


	3. Mia's first fight

_**Hey, readers and reviewers! I am back and ready to continue with this story.**_

_**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy!**_

* * *

Mia stared at the creature with frightened eyes. It was huge!

Taruto's previous words rang in her ears.

_This must be the 'trouble' he was talking about._

She instinctively grabbed the pendant from her pocket and kissed the pink heart-shaped pattern on the top.

Words came out of her mouth automatically.

"MEW ICHIGO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

Pink light started swirling around her, drowning out all her senses.

Before she knew it, she was wearing a frilly pink dress, pink boots, pink gloves and a pink ribbon around her neck with the pendant hanging at the end of it. Her hair and eyes have turned pink as well.

She also had a black cat tail with a pink bow and black cat ears.

_Whoa! That's a lot of pink! _she thought as she stared at her new Mew costume.

The chimera spider lifted one of his legs and tried to trample over her.

But Mia was faster and jumped out of the way with ease.

When she landed safely on the ground again, she called out, "Strawberry Bell!"

A pink, heart-shaped item appeared in front of her.

She quickly grabbed it and braced herself for the next attack.

The giant spider had recovered from his previous fault and spat out a white sticky substance that looked like a web.

Mia jumped high in the air away from the sticky trap, with her weapon clutched firmly in her right hand.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" she yelled when she reached the highest altitude.

The Chimera Animal screeched when the blast from the Strawberry Bell hit him and then it vanished altogether.

Mia heaved a sigh of relief when she landed safely on the ground again.

_Wow! I felt so in control!_

A grin started forming on her face when she realized that she had just defeated an alien creature.

Suddenly she heard the sound of clapping behind her and turned around to see a strange figure with green hair coming closer, clapping his hands.

"Bravo! Bravo!" he cheered. "That was an amazing fight!"

Mia aimed her weapon at the alien, thinking that it is one of the enemies that Taruto warned her about.

But he just smirked and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Calm down, Kitty. I am not the enemy here."

Mia lowered her weapon but didn't let her guard down; just to be safe.

"Who are you then?"

"My name is Kisshu. I trust that Tart has already told you about me. Right?"

Mia looked puzzled for a second.

"Oh, you mean Taruto!" she exclaimed, when his words had sunk in.

"Yes, he told me about you. Sorry, but I thought that you were one of the enemies that Taruto warned me about."

She gave him an apologetic look.

But Kisshu just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I am just glad to see that you take your new job seriously."

"Yeah . . . about that," she replied awkwardly. "Aren't there any other Mews that will help me protect the Earth? Taruto told me that there used to be five Mew Mews."

Kisshu's face became serious.

"That is correct but we felt that we only need one Mew to protect the Earth, and that Mew is you."

Mia suddenly felt scared and lonely. The weight of responsibility threatening to crush her.

"But I can't face any of this alone!" she said, outraged.

Kisshu smiled when he saw the cute and angry expression on her face.

"Don't worry. Taruto and I will be here to help you. There is no way that you'll face this dilemma alone."

Mia relaxed a little at his soothing and reassuring tone.

"And . . . you will also have this to accompany you," he continued, and brought out a little, pink, fluffy creature with huge round eyes.

He had tiny wings and was in the shape of a heart.

"Oh, how adorable!" Mia exclaimed when she took the little creature from Kisshu.

"His name is Masha and he is yours," Kisshu said.

"Really? Awesome!"

"Masha! Masha!" the tiny little furball shouted when he heard his name.

Mia giggled and gave him a gentle hug.

"What can he do?" she asked.

"Not much. But he can tell you when Chimera Animals or any enemy aliens are close. He's like a detector," Kisshu replied.

"And a cute detector at that," she said as she started stroking him.

Kisshu just rolled his eyes.

"When you are finished cuddling your pet, please remember that there will be a meeting tomorrow in your room."

Mia looked up, looking a little startled.

"Oh sorry. Ummm . . . what time?"

"Near the evening."

"Perfect. Don't worry, I won't forget."

Kisshu just grunted in reply.

But before he teleported back to his ship, Mia shouted.

"Wait! How do I change back to normal?"

* * *

_**Well, that's that for chapter 3. I hope you all liked it.**_

_**Please leave a comment or even a suggestion. I will try to update as soon as I can**_

_**So please be patient!**_

_**Bye! **_


	4. Problems and Yudikai!

_**Hello! Well, here is chapter 4!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**_

* * *

Mia walked down the street feeling tired and worn out.

She had been fighting Chimera Animals day and night, and felt like she needed a break.

AND to top it all off, she still had school and homework.

Mia stomped her feet in frustration.

_Fighting stupid Chimeras are really time consuming!_

She was busy walking to school when all these thoughts were milling around in her head.

Suddenly Taruto appeared out of nowhere and came to float beside her.

Mia gave a little scream and her cat ears and tail popped out.

"Taruto! You nearly scared me to death!" she scolded, while trying to hide her ears and tail from any pedestrians.

Taruto just gave her a nervous giggle in reply.

"So, are you off to school?" he asked.

Mia narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, why? Are you here to warn me about more Chimera attacks? Because if you are, forget it! I have school! And for now that is more important than alien invasions!"

Mia gave a last "hmph!" and stomped off.

Tart looked at her, flabbergasted.

"Actually, I just came to remind you to be careful. Yudikai and Dantei are still at large, so they might choose to attack you any time soon," he replied, while trying to keep up with her.

At their last meeting, Kisshu and Taruto have told Mia about the two aliens and how they were the ones that were creating all these Chimeras. They really hate humans, so it was their mission to come to Earth and finish what Kisshu, Taruto and Pai have started. Even though the whole place was crawling with Chimeras, the two criminals refused to show themselves. But Kisshu and Taruto knew that it would only be a matter of time before the two aliens show up to cause even more trouble.

Mia stopped in her tracks and felt bad for yelling at Taruto like that. She's really starting to like the brown-headed alien, even though his brother and he are bossing her around.

"I am sorry, Tart. But I'm really tired. All this fighting has really tired me out. I hope you understand."

Taruto nodded.

"Of course I do. But you're not the only one that's suffering. Kisshu and I are also working hard, trying to find Yudikai and Dantei, and helping you to fight off the Chimeras. Just remember that."

And with that Taruto teleported away, leaving Mia alone.

Mia stared at the spot where Taruto had vanished and stifled a weary sigh.

Masha suddenly popped out of her school bag.

"Cheer up, Mia! Cheer up!" he squeaked while circling her.

"Hi, Masha," she said wearily. "I almost forgot about you."

Masha shrank down to his mini size and went back to his hide-out in her schoolbag, ready to warn her about any alien-related trouble.

She slowly made her way to the school gates, that was awaiting her, ready to pounce.

* * *

The day went by slowly for her, every minute feeling like an hour.

During second break, Mia ate her lunch in silence, too tired to even utter a single word.

Her friends were looking at her with concern in their eyes.

Of course, they didn't know that she was a Mew.

Kisshu and Taruto have said that she should keep it a secret, no matter what, even from her friends.

But the secret was starting to eat her alive because every time someone looked at her with pitying eyes, she just wanted to scream,

"_It's not my fault I'm a Mew. It's my duty to protect the Earth and you!"_

Her friends still decided not to question her, even though they knew that something peculiar was going on.

When the bell signaled the end of the break, she slowly made her way back to the classrooms for another boring-filled period.

She suddenly spotted a tiny ripple in the sky high above her head.

She jerked her head upward and squinted her eyes, trying to make out the figure that was staring down at her.

But she couldn't recognize the figure and decided to ignore it.

_It's probably just Kisshu or Taruto spying on me again._

After her first fight with the Chimera Spider, Kisshu seemed to be following Mia everywhere she went. At first she thought that it was okay but now it started to irritate her. She didn't need anyone's protection. She had her mother and father for that.

_But maybe he keeps following me because of something else._

Unfortunately she didn't have time to think about that right now.

She was already late for her next class and quickly made a run for it.

The figure in the sky gave a tiny evil chuckle and a jellyfish-like fuser appeared in his hand.

"Let's see if you can defeat this," he sniggered before letting it drop to the ground.

Meanwhile, Mia was having a boring time, listening to her teacher going on about businesses, politics and the economy. She gave a huge yawn when she heard Masha's tiny voice in her bag, barely audible, "Alien! Alien!"

_What! Why now!_

But that wasn't her biggest problem at the moment.

_How am I going to get to the source of the danger?_

She thought quickly and finally came up with a plan.

"Excuse me, sir! May I leave the room?"

She tried to give her teacher the biggest smile she could muster.

Her teacher gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine Mia. But be quick. You don't want to miss anything important."

She gave a quick nod and hurried out, taking mini Masha with her.

When she was safely out of earshot, she quietly whispered to Masha,

"Alright Masha. Where is the danger?"

Masha flew out of her hands and down the corridor.

"Follow me, Mia! Follow me!" he chirped while trying to stay afloat with his tiny, pink wings.

Mia giggled slightly at the funny sight.

She quickly followed Masha out of the school building and onto the rugby field, managing to avoid anyone that might ask useless questions. She definitely didn't have time on her hands for that.

Mia looked around at all her surroundings, trying to distinguish anything out of the ordinary.

"Masha, are you sure there are any aliens or Chimeras here?"

"Of course I'm sure, Mia!"

"_Of course I'm sure, Mia," _said a mimicking voice behind her.

She spun around and saw an alien with pointy ears and long black hair, floating only a few feet away from her.

Mia took a few paces back.

"Who are you?" she asked threateningly, and instinctively put her hand in her school uniform's right pocket, searching for her Mew pendant but she couldn't find it.

Suddenly she remembered that she had put it in her schoolbag the previous day, after a battle. Her pendant is in the classroom, safely tucked away in her dumb blue schoolbag.

She started to panic a little when the strange person replied.

"You have heard of me before; I am Yudikai."

She mentally gulped and shut her eyes tightly.

_I am so stupid! If only I had listened to Taruto and stopped feeling sorry for myself._

_Maybe he's not here to attack but to talk, like normal people._

She tried to soothe herself with that thought but knew it was hopeless.

_We are at war! He won't pity me, because I certainly won't!_

"So you are the one that have been destroying my Chimera Animals. You know that I won't allow you to do that anymore," he hissed, showing his fangs.

Mia stood her ground and tried to sound brave.

"Well, what YOU are doing is wrong and I'm just trying to protect this Earth from troublemakers like you!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

Yudikai just chuckled and with that a fuser appeared in his hand.

Mia's eyes stretched wide when she realized her mistake.

_Oh no! I'm toast!_

She quickly spun around, trying to get away.

The alien's chuckling turned into scornful laughter as he gave chase, and started hurling the jellyfish-like item at her, one after another.

She managed to dodge them, thanks to her cat-like powers, but knew that it would only be a matter of time before she grew too tired to even run. Mia didn't even want to think about what would happen to her when she's tired out.

_I'm powerless without transforming._

_Oh! Where is Taruto and Kisshu?_

Mia wasn't really paying any attention at that moment, and an infuser exploded right behind her, sending her flying into the sky.

She let out a scream of pain as she went flying through the air and landed hard on the ground.

Mia tried to sit up but even that was an extreme effort.

_I don't see how I can beat him without my Mew powers._

Yudikai looked down at her with an amused look on his face.

"Why don't you transform, Mew Ichigo? Or are you too scared?"

Mia looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Of course I'm not scared!"

"Then transform and TRY to fight back."

She started hesitating and couldn't think of anything else to say.

Yudikai snorted. "Thought so."

Another infuser appeared in his hand but this time he infused it with something and let it drop right in front of him onto the ground.

The infuser started growing, taking shape, until a giant Chimera Snake was looking down at her, his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth.

_Oh no! I'm doomed!_

"Finish her off," Yudikai ordered, pointing at Mia with his finger.

_I'm so defenseless!_

The Chimera Animal lunged toward her, teeth bared.

Mia braced herself for pain first and then the end.

But neither of those two came.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped at the scene in front of her.

* * *

_**Phew! This is one of my longest chapters so far! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Thank you! **_


	5. A strange blue light

_**Yay! Another chapter finished!**_

_**I also just want to say thanks to everyone that have reviewed!**_

_**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Please note:**__** I decided to give Taruto swords as weapons because he is older now.**_

* * *

BEFORE:

"Finish her off," Yudikai ordered, pointing at Mia with his finger.

_I'm so defenseless!_

The Chimera Animal lunged toward her, teeth bared.

Mia braced herself for pain first and then the end.

But neither of those two came.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped at the scene in front of her.

PRESENT TIME:

Taruto was busy fighting with the giant snake.

He had two silver swords in his hands and was fighting for dear life.

_He really came back to rescue me? Even though I was so mean to him before?_

She stood up, gritting her teeth at the pain that was soaring through her body.

Tart looked back at her as she rose to stand on her own two feet.

"Mia! Where is your pendant?" he managed to ask, while dodging a blow from the Chimera.

She ignored his question and screamed.

"Taruto, watch out!"

But her warning came too late. While Taruto's guard was down, the snake had recovered and managed to wrap its body around Tart's.

He yowled in pain as the snake tightened its grip.

_Oh no! What can I do!_

Suddenly Masha appeared in front of her with the pendant gripped firmly in one of his wings. He dropped it in Mia's hands.

Mia caught it and blew him a kiss of thanks.

"MEW ICHIGO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

As quick as lightning she activated it and transformed into Mew Ichigo.

_It's good to be back!_

She called for her weapon.

"Playtime is over!" she yelled as she aimed her Strawberry Bell at the creature's head.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The blow managed to hit the Chimera unconscious for awhile so that Taruto could escape.

He struggled free from the snake's grip and gave Mia a grateful glance.

She returned the same glance and asked, "Why did you save me?"

Taruto looked at her as if she was crazy and replied, "Because I won't let you get killed. We are all in this together. What kind of a question was that?"

Mia looked at him with sad eyes. "I was so mean to you earlier today. I didn't deserve your rescue."

Understanding covered Taruto's eyes and then he did something totally unexpected.

He hugged her.

But not a small, normal little hug. It was kinda intense and had more meaning than a normal friendly hug.

She froze a little at his touch but hugged him back.

"Awwww, how cute! It brings tears to my eyes," Yudikai said as he stared at the two hugging figures on the ground.

Then he smirked and said. "Ha, not really!"

Tart broke the hug and yelled up at him.

"Why are you doing this, Yudikai? We have a truce with the humans!"

Yudikai's expression became angry.

"YOU had a truce with the humans! But I still hate them, no matter what anyone else say! Chimera attack!"

The snake had recovered and was positioning itself for another deadly attack.

Mia and Tart looked at each other, then nodded.

"Double attack!" they both said together.

Taruto turned his back on the snake with his hands held low to the ground.

Mia made a sharp breath intake.

_This attack is very tricky and dangerous._

She ran as fast as she can towards Taruto and then jumped above his hands.

He pushed his hands upward and pushed her, as hard as he can above his head.

She flew over his head and when she nearly reached the snake's head, Tart took out his swords and yelled, "Ho Rai Den!"

A massive energy ball formed at the ends of his swords.

He managed to control it and threw it right at Mia.

She caught it with her Strawberry Bell and also summoned her attack, "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

With the two huge and powerful attacks intact she threw it at the Chimera Snake.

The two powers totally destroyed the snake, and with a final screech the Chimera completely vanished.

Yudikai watched the whole scene with hatred in his eyes.

When the snake had vanished, he called for his own weapon: A big golden sword.

Mia and Tart looked at each other with victory in their eyes.

Yudikai lunged toward Mia, sword in hand and aimed for her chest.

"MIA!" Taruto screeched, trying to get to her.

Suddenly, a blue light formed around Mia's body, creating an invisible wall around her.

Yudikai crashed into the wall and fell backwards with a loud thud.

Tart halted in his tracks and stared at Mia in wonder.

"Whe . . .where did that come from?" Taruto asked.

Mia looked down at her glowing body and replied hesitantly.

"I . . .I don't know," she said, clearly confused.

Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, the glowing blue light disappeared.

Mia stood frozen, unable to grasp what just happened.

_How is it possible?_

But her thoughts were quickly cut off as she heard Taruto's voice.

"Oops, we've got company."

He motioned with his head towards the kids that were coming closer from far away.

She gripped the pendant around her neck with her hand, and changed back into her normal human self.

"You should go," she said, looking at Tart.

He nodded, but just before he teleported she said, "And thanks . . . for everything."

Taruto shot her a quick smile and vanished.

Mia turned around, searching for Yudikai, but he had already left.

_Something tells me that we will meet again . . . soon._

"Mia? What are you doing here?" said a disbelieving voice behind her.

She spun around and saw Kevin staring at her, a puzzled look on his face.

_Where did he come from?_

"Oh . . . I just came outside for a bit of fresh air," she replied, matter-of-factly.

"But school is over," he said, still looking puzzled.

_Wow, time sure flies._

"Really? Well, then I should better go."

Mia ran past him with a swift "goodbye" and headed for the waiting school building, dreading her fate.

While Mia was in doomland, Kisshu watched the whole thing from high in the sky.

_What was that weird blue light? _he asked himself, trying to make sense out of the whole situation.

_Wait . . .could it be?_

_No! That is impossible!_

Kisshu gave a frustrated sigh and left without another thought.

* * *

_**And that was chapter 5!**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

_**Bye for now! **_


	6. An encounter with a snobby brat!

_**Hello, readers! Silvermist is back and ready to go on with the story.**_

_**Thank you for all the positive reviews so far!**_

_**Well, on with chapter 6!**_

_**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**_

* * *

Mia opened her eyes to a beautiful and sunny Friday morning.

She felt full of energy and ready for whatever this day might bring.

There had been no trouble or Chimeras after her first and last encounter with Yudikai.

Mia had a lot more free time on her hands and time to rest.

She quickly threw on her school uniform and decided to tie her hair into two pigtails.

_Like Taruto, _she thought, giggling softly to herself.

She made her way down the stairwell to the kitchen where her parents were already busy eating their cereal.

Mia sat on a chair beside her mother's.

"Morning mom, morning dad," she said, cheerfully.

"Well, someone's in a good mood today," her mother said, casting Mia a suspicious look.

"Because the weekend starts tomorrow, Nya!" Mia replied, smiling widely.

"Why did you say . . .?" Mia's mother began, but Mia cut her off.

"Sorry Mom. But I don't want to be late for school. Bye!"

She hastily grabbed her schoolbag and headed for the door.

When she got outside, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing.

_I was right. It IS a beautiful day._

She walked down the street, relishing the warmth of the sun on her face.

When she arrived in front of the school gates, she felt a bit down, but walked through them with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

The day went by quickly for her. (Luckily! )

She stood outside with her bag draped over one shoulder.

Suddenly she felt something vibrating in her pocket.

_What the . . ._

Mia took her vibrating Mew pendant out of her pocket and held it only inches away from her mouth.

"Mia here," she said, feeling a little foolish for talking to a tiny metal item.

But luckily there was no one in sight that could have seen her talking to the pendant.

"Come quick, Ichigo! We need your help!" Kisshu's voice sounded from the pendant, sounding a bit hysterical.

Mia's face suddenly became angry.

_I've told him a million times to call me by MY name!_

But she decided to ignore it.

"Where are you?"

"Approximately 5 km away from your school. Hurry!"

And with that said, Kisshu cut the connection off.

Mia sighed.

_And I thought this was going to be a perfect and normal day._

_I wish!_

She looked around, making sure that nobody was watching, then kissed her pendant and transformed into her Mew form.

Mia ran as fast as her legs would allow her.

When she rounded a corner, she saw it: A giant squid!

"Blegh!" she said, sticking out her tongue. "Disgusting."

"Ichigo! There you are!" Kisshu shouted, while wrestling with one of the squid's tentacles.

Mia glared up at him.

"Stop looking at me like that. We need your help right about now," Kisshu said, looking a bit frustrated.

"We!?" Mia looked around and spotted Tart, trapped in one of the squid's slimy tentacles.

She started to run towards him to help, but he easily slid out of the squid's grasp and sliced its tentacle with one of his swords.

_Well, he doesn't need my help._

She stared up at the squid.

_Better end this fight as quickly as I can._

But before she could call for her weapon, a hard object hit her at the back of her head.

"Ouch!" she yelled, turning around with fire flaring in her pink eyes.

A boy, about the same age as her, stared down at her with a smug look on his face.

He came closer and Mia gasped when she saw his face more clearly.

He looked just like Taruto, except for a single pigtail at the side of his head.

But further on; the resemblance was quite uncanny.

"Yo! Pinky! You must be the one that Yudikai told me about," he smirked and shot her an evil stare. "Stop beating up our Chimeras!"

Mia snorted and pointed at him with her finger.

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do, BRAT!" she shouted up at him, feeling very angry.

His expression became furious.

"BRAT!?"

Suddenly one pair of nun chucks appeared in his hand.

He gave a battle cry and dived down at her, the nun chucks swinging wildly above his head.

"Strawberry Bell!"

She held her weapon in front of her to shield her face from the strange alien's attack.

The alien hit down hard on the Strawberry Bell, causing Mia to stagger a little.

"Nobody calls me a brat and gets away with it!" he screeched before lunging at her again.

Mia dodged, turned around mid-air and scratched him across his cheek with her claws.

He yowled in pain and floated higher till he was well away from her slashing talons.

"This isn't over, you interfering girl!" he shouted, before teleporting away.

_Idiotic boy!_ she thought, shaking her head.

"Uhmmm . . . Ichigo? Sorry to intrude, but we really need your help!" Kisshu screamed from somewhere behind her.

She quickly spun around, weapon in hand, and ran to stand in front of them, her arms stretched out in a protective way.

The squid let out a gurgling sound, while coming closer and closer.

"Okay, you slimy freak! Shows over!"

The Chimera yowled and swung one of his tentacles at Mia.

She jumped in the air and aimed her bell at the squid while shouting, "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The squid made a final screech before disappearing.

Kisshu sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness you came here when you did! I thought Taruto and I were going to be squid food."

"Where were you anyways?" Taruto asked Mia, coming to stand beside her.

"I had some trouble with a little brown-headed twerp," Mia replied, sounding disgusted.

Tart thought for a moment before saying.

"Oh! You must mean Dantei. He is also one of the enemy aliens, so be careful."

Mia gave him a sarcastic look.

"Oh really? I think I had figured that one out for myself."

"There is no call for being rude," Taruto said, looking truly hurt.

Mia kicked herself mentally, feeling rather stupid.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Sorry, Tart. Dantei really frustrate me."

Taruto laughed.

"Yeah, he is a real pain in the neck sometimes."

"Uhmmm . . . sorry for interrupting but we really have to go. The humans are starting to get rather suspicious."

Mia looked around and saw a few people standing around them, gaping and looking shocked.

"Oops, we're drawing a lot of attention," Mia said, shooing the two boys away with her hands.

"Well, I'll see you two at the next meeting then."

The two aliens said their goodbyes and teleported back to their ship.

Mia stared at the gathering crowd and quickly found an empty alleyway, where she changed back to normal.

She thought about her encounter with Dantei today, and with Yudikai, only a few days back,while making her way home.

_I hope my future encounters won't be so disturbing like the previous times._

But if only Mia knew how wrong she was.

* * *

_**Yay! Chapter 6 completed.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Please leave a comment, or even a suggestion would be much appreciated.**_

_**Bye! **_


	7. The meeting and frustration

_**Hey, everyone! I have completed chapter 7.**_

_**Thank you for all your support!**_

_**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

Mia sat on her bed, waiting impatiently for Kish and Tart to arrive.

It was time for their regular meeting, and she had a lot of questions that she want answered.

Especially about the strange blue, glowing light that had protected her from Yudikai's deadly attack. She can still remember the feeling: Warm and soothing; a promising feeling to protect.

Mia thought about it constantly; unable to forget.

_Maybe Taruto and Kisshu know something about it._

She nodded her head, confidently.

_They must!_

Mia saw a ripple in the air in front of her.

Kisshu appeared first.

"Hello, Ichigo! Did you miss me?"

Mia balled her fists.

She just couldn't ignore it any longer.

"I've told you a million times to stop calling me by that name, Kisshu! My name is M-I-A!" she shouted at him, blazing with fury.

But Kisshu just gave her an innocent look. "Sorry, Koneko-chan. But you remind me of her, that's all."

Mia gave a snort and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Whatever," she said. "It's just really getting on my last nerve."

She looked past him and saw Taruto staring at them, nervously.

Mia felt guilty again.

"Oh, hey Tart. Sorry for going off like that again."

He came forward and sat beside her.

"No worries."

Taruto then glared at Kish.

"But I also think that you should stop calling her that. It's NOT her name."

Suddenly a huge wave of sadness washed over Kisshu, almost blowing Mia away.

The feeling was so intense, it made her really worried.

"Kisshu?" she asked, all anger forgotten. "Are you alright?"

He blinked his eyes a few times, and then his expression changed to his normal self.

"Of course. Let's just get on with the meeting."

Although Kisshu looked happier now, she knew that sad and lonely feeling hadn't really vanished yet.

_I must ask Taruto about Ichigo and Kisshu later, _Mia vowed to herself.

"Fine, do any of you two have a question for me?"

The two aliens looked at each other then back at her.

"Nope," they both said together. "You?"

Mia cleared her throat.

"Actually, yes. What do you know about that blue light that had suddenly appeared the other day, forming a protective wall around me?"

"Sorry, nothing," Tart replied, looking truly doubtful.

Kisshu, on the other hand, hesitated a little, as if he wanted to say something more than,

"No sorry."

_He's hiding something, _Mia thought, narrowing her eyes.

_But I'll find it out soon enough._

"Okay, that wasn't much help," she told them, frustrated.

"Do you think it'll happen again soon?" Mia asked.

Although the feeling that the blue light brought her was warm and reassuring, it just didn't feel right. Like ice-cream on a cold day. The idea of it happening again, frightened her a little.

Kisshu and Taruto just shrugged.

"Don't know," Kisshu replied. "But why are you worrying yourself with that? Yudikai and Dantei are the real problems here."

Tart nodded. "Kish is right. We should figure out a plan to defeat them once and for all, when we come across them again."

Mia gave a frustrated sigh.

_How can they just ignore the blue light?_

But she decided not to question them any further . . . for now.

"Why don't we use the double attack on them? Maybe even a triple attack!" she suggested, staring at Kisshu.

But Kisshu shook his head.

"No, that won't work. Remember they are much faster than a Chimera Animal."

"Yeah, and they can teleport," Tart added.

Mia threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Well, then I'm all out of ideas."

Suddenly she remembered something that she wanted to ask them, Taruto in particular.

"Wait, I have a question." She turned her head to look at Taruto.

"Dantei look a lot like you. You can even be twins!"

Tart giggled.

"That wasn't a question."

Mia punched him on the arm, playfully.

"Then please explain."

"Honestly, I don't know. It's probably a coincidence. Don't worry about it."

_Is he serious? _she thought. _Doesn't it even trouble him a little?_

"Well, it's getting kind of late," Kisshu said yawning. "We should probably go."

_But none of my questions were really answered, _Mia thought, angrily.

She sighed.

"Okay, see you guys at the next fight."

After they left, Mia couldn't get to sleep. She tried counting sheep, but that only made her more awake.

She kept thinking about her previous fights.

The battles were easy, but she knew that it would only be a matter of time before easy battles would just be a memory.

Mia also knew that Yudikai and Dantei won't stay away forever.

They have clearly clarified that she is one of their main targets now, along with all humanity.

That thought really scared her.

_I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon._

After a few hours of worrying, she finally fell asleep with a last and frustrated thought,

_If only I knew what!_

* * *

When Mia awoke the next morning, she felt something strange.

She put her hand on her waist and felt an arm holding her tightly.

_What the . . .?_

She sat up quickly and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the figure that were lying next to her.

"KISSHU!"

* * *

_**And that was chapter 7! Hope you liked it!**_

_**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**_


	8. Surprise and the truth about Kisshu

_**Yay! Another chapter finished!**_

_**I just want to say a special thanks to the following reviewers:**_

_**Mewichigokitten**_

_**BUBBLESMASH**_

_**IGHIGOSTRABERRY1**_

_**Kittysoftpaws**_

_**Mewmewstyle**_

_**Kittysoftpaws126**_

_**Konekokitticat**_

_**ICHIGOLOVEr456**_

_**Kisshuiscool**_

_**Thanks for all your positive reviews. You guys are awesome!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**_

* * *

BEFORE:

When Mia awoke the next morning, she felt something strange.

She put her hand on her waist and felt an arm holding her tightly.

_What the . . . ?_

She sat up quickly and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the figure that were lying next to her.

"KISSHU!"

PRESENT TIME:

"KISSHU!?" she repeated, her cat ears and tail popping out.

Kisshu groggily lifted his head.

"What time is it?" he asked, blinking his eyes a few times.

Mia took her pillow and hit him over the head with it.

"Time for you to leave!" she shouted, outraged.

Kisshu's eyes widened when he realized where he was.

Mia aimed her pillow for another direct hit.

But Kish floated high above her head till he was in the highest corner of her room.

He looked down at her, baffled.

"Oops sorry, Koneko-chan. But I couldn't get to sleep last night, so I thought I could maybe. . ."

But Mia didn't allow him any time to explain.

"Kisshu! Stop calling me Koneko-chan, or Ichigo, my name is Mia!" her dark eyes shot imaginary daggers at him.

She aimed her pillow and threw it as hard as she could.

But Kish knew better and left with a last "I'm sorry".

The pillow hit the wall instead.

Mia flopped down on her bed again.

But instead of feeling angry, murderous or even embarassed, she felt confused.

_What is his problem?!_

_He's like a shadow!_

She buried her head into the remaining pillow and screamed in frustration.

Suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Mia quickly lifted her head and instantly turned beet red when she saw Taruto's questioning face.

_Oh no! Why me!?_

She hastily sat upright and tried to flatten down her messy hair, that probably looked like a bird's nest.

Mia gave him a gigantic smile.

"Hey, Taruto. What are you doing here?"

Tart giggled nervously and gulped.

_She looks so cute! _he thought.

"Uhmmm, I just came to return this."

He handed her a dark blue ribbon decorated with white polka dots.

"It must have fallen out somewhere when we fought against the Chimeras," he explained, when he saw Mia's confused expression.

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks!"

Mia gently placed the ribbon on her bedside table, as though it were made of glass.

Taruto shuffled his feet nervously.

"Something on your mind," Mia asked.

"Actually yes. I saw what happened just now . . . with you and Kisshu."

Mia gave him a threatening glare.

"So, you were spying on me too!?"

Tart instinctively covered his face with his hands when he heard Mia's tone.

"No, no, no!" he said in his defense. "I just came to return the ribbon, when I heard angry voices in your room. I thought it might be Yudikai or Dantei. But when I peeked through the window, I just saw Kisshu cowering in a corner and you throwing a pillow at him."

Mia chuckled a little to herself when she heard those words.

_Kisshu was actually scared!_

She relaxed and beckoned him forward.

"Can you please sit down. I have something to ask you."

Tart nodded, relieved that she didn't try to murder him and sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't really know if it's decent to ask this, but did Kisshu and Ichigo have a romantic relationship?"

She blushed a little, when she remembered that Kish also calls HER Ichigo sometimes.

Taruto looked a little startled when he heard the question.

_Am I disappointed?_

He mentally shook his head clear of that thought.

Instead, he started laughing.

Mia on the other hand didn't think it was funny at all.

"What's so funny?" she asked, feeling stupid.

"Well," Taruto replied, between giggles. "Actually, Kisshu and Ichigo didn't even have any relationship. In fact Ichigo hated Kisshu, according to her."

"Wow, that's totally unexpected. I thought the two of them were in love."

That made Tart laugh even harder.

Mia gave him an evil glare.

He immediately stopped laughing.

"Kisshu really loved her, yes! But Ichigo, no! She was in love with someone else, so Kisshu was completely ignored."

A lightbulb suddenly appeared above Ichigo's head.

"So that's why he keeps calling me Ichigo, because he really misses her and in some way, I remind him of her."

Tart nodded.

"Exactly, and because you're Mew Ichigo as well, you remind him even more of her."

"But I'm not her," Mia said softly. "He'll just have to accept that."

She sighed and scratched her head.

"Nevertheless, I shouldn't have been so tough on him."

Taruto just gave one look at her sad expression and hated it immediately.

It reminded him of the times Pudding used to be sad as well.

He hated it with all his heart!

Before he knew what he was doing, he gave her a tight hug.

"Please don't be sad. It's not your fault."

Mia completely became frozen when Tart touched her.

_It feels so nice,_ she thought, purring.

_Did I just purr?!_

She gently pushed him away.

"Don't worry, Taruto. I'm fine, see?"

Mia gave him another stunning smile.

He returned the same gesture.

"Then I'm glad."

They talked for a while.

Taruto talked about his home planet and how it was finally prospering.

She felt a bit guilty and sad when he told her how life used to be on his planet; the constant coldness and the awful living conditions.

He also tried to explain that his brothers and he weren't really evil; they just wanted to safe all their friends and families on their planet.

But when Mia started asking questions about the Mews and how they were like, Tart quickly changed the subject, looking very down and depressed.

Sometimes, she just didn't understand him at all.

Before he left for his ship, she asked him to tell Kish that she's really sorry, about yelling at him and almost killing him with her pillows, and also about Ichigo.

_Poor, Kisshu, _she thought, when Tart had left. _It must be really depressing to love someone, when they didn't love you back at all._

_Hopefully, that'll never happen to me!_

* * *

_**Well, that was that!**_

_**Please leave a comment!**_

_**And if you have ANY suggestions, don't be shy to post them to me.**_

_**Thanks! Silvermist out!**_


	9. Another visit from two troublemakers

_**Hey again, readers and reviewers!**_

_**I had school today, so sorry for the late update.**_

_**I also want to say thanks to Kitty, Puddingring and Ichigostawberry for their lovely comments. You guys rock!**_

_**Well, on with the story!**_

_**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**_

* * *

After her long conversation with Taruto, Mia decided to go for a walk in the park.

She really needed the fresh air after her unfortunate incident with Kisshu that morning.

A smile started to form on her face, when she remembered Kish's frightened expression.

She had never seen him THAT scared before.

Mia grabbed a yellow t-shirt and a black skirt, and quickly changed.

She felt fresh and ready to tackle the long day head-on.

To compliment her bright mood, she decided to wear her favourite necklace: A golden cat figure with blue rubies for its eyes.

Mia quickly slipped it over her head, and studied her new look in the mirror.

After a few tweaks, she felt satisfied and headed down the stairs for the front door.

She walked out the door, feeling happy and free.

_Nothing can spoil this beautiful day!_

Mia made her way down the street, smiling and greeting the few pedestrians that passed her.

She finally arrived at the park.

The emptiness and sullenness that greeted her when she entered the park frightened her a little.

_How can anyone ignore the park on such a bright and beautiful day?!_

Mia slowly became angry when these thoughts started playing around in her mind.

_People should come out and enjoy nature; not be cooped up in their houses all day._

She tried to push her anger down and walked towards the fountain in the middle of the park.

Mia dipped one of her fingers in the water.

_Nice and cool._

"What are you doing near the water, Mew Ichigo? I thought cats hated the water," a familiar voice said, only a few feet behind her.

Mia gritted her teeth and clenched her fists into tight balls.

_Oh man! What's HE doing here?_

_Today of all days!?_

She spun around and glared at Yudikai with fire in her eyes. But to her amazement (and disappointment) he wasn't alone. The brat, Dantei, floated next to him, with his hands behind his head.

"Why don't we throw her into the water to test that theory?" Dantei snickered.

He swooped down, trying to catch her, but Mia was faster.

She jumped out of his reach and he plummeted into the water instead.

Dantei stood up and shook water droplets from his hair.

He then returned his gaze to a stunned and triumphant Mia.

"You'll pay for that!"

Dantei called for his weapon.

"Dantei, enough!" Yudikai scolded. "She's not your toy!"

While the two idiotic aliens were fighting, Mia knew she had to think of a plan. She took her pendant out of the t-shirt's pocket and quietly whispered a few urgent words to it, "Kisshu, Taruto! We've got trouble in the park. Come quick!"

It wasn't that she was scared or anything, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to fight two dangerous aliens alone. A Chimera might also get involved.

Mia kissed the pendant in her hand.

"MEW ICHIGO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

When she had finished her transformation, she immediately called for her pink weapon. "Strawberry Bell!"

But before she could even aim it, Yudikai threw an infuser at her, sending her flying through the air with a loud scream of pain.

But before she even touched the ground, she felt strong arms grabbing her, sending her high into the sky.

Mia slowly opened her eyes to look at her rescuer.

Tart looked down at her, concern showing clearly in his dark caramel-colored eyes.

_I never noticed how beautiful they are, _Mia thought as Taruto carefully set her down on the ground again.

His eyes scanned her whole body, searching for any serious cuts or bruises.

"My goodness, Mia! What were you thinking, attacking those two idiots alone?"

Mia let go of him, blushing a deep red.

"What else could I have done?" she replied softly, still a little rattled after Yudikai's unexpected bomb attack.

Tart shook his head.

"You should have hidden yourself and waited for me or Kish to show up! You could have gotten yourself killed!" he scolded her.

Mia's cat ears and tail drooped when she heard his harsh tone.

He's really mad!

But his eyes instantly softened when he saw her ridiculous expression.

"At least you're safe," he said, while hugging her.

She started purring again. Somehow, every time he hugged her, she always seemed to forget all her troubles. Like nothing could touch or hurt her when he's this close.

But he quickly drew back when a loud snort from Dantei was heard.

Mia already missed that warm and soothing feeling his hug brought.

Blinded, by anger and frustration, Mia summoned her weapon.

She threw it, as hard as she could, right at Dantei.

The Strawberry Bell made contact with his tummy and immediately returned to its owner; like a boomerang.

"Stop interrupting us, you little brat!" she spat out the word 'brat' like it left a foul taste in her mouth.

Although the place where Mia's weapon hit him, still burned like crazy, Dantei attacked her with a loud shriek of fury.

She tried to block his attack with her bell, but he as sure as hell wasn't going to fall for that again.

He kicked the Strawberry Bell out of her hands and pinned her to the ground, while strangling her with his hands.

"Let . . . go . . . of . . . me!" she managed to choke out.

"You called me a brat, twice!" his nun chucks appeared in his right hand as he spoke. "And now it'll be your last!"

_Oh no! Is he really going to kill me?!_

* * *

_**Yipphie! Chapter 9 completed!**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**Thanks guys! **_


	10. Return of the blue light

_**Chapter 10 complete!**_

_**Thanks for all the positive reviews so far!**_

_**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

BEFORE:

Although the place where Mia's weapon hit him, still burned like crazy, Dantei attacked her with a loud shriek of fury.

She tried to block his attack with her bell, but he as sure as hell wasn't going to fall for that again.

He kicked the Strawberry Bell out of her hands and pinned her to the ground, while strangling her with his hands.

"Let . . . go . . . of . . . me!" she managed to choke out.

"You called me a brat, twice!" his nun chucks appeared in his right hand as he spoke. "And now it'll be your last!"

_Oh no! Is he really going to kill me?!_

PRESENT TIME:

Mia struggled under Dantei's grip, but he was just too strong. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the blow that was bound to come soon.

. . . . . . .

But it didn't come.

She slowly opened one of her eyes and saw a blade being held to Dantei's throat.

"Don't you dare!" Taruto said, looking very threatening.

The weight that had pinned Mia to the ground lifted as Dantei released her, rather reluctantly. She touched her neck where his hands have strangled it. Mia was convinced that her throat must be as red as a tomato by now.

Dantei glared at Tart in disgust.

"I can't believe you'll betray you're own kind for a mere HUMAN." He pointed at Mia with an accusing finger.

Mia stared at Tart in confusion.

_What did Dantei mean?_

"It's not just because of Mia. I know that what you are doing is wrong. You can't wipe out an entire race. It's not right!"

Dantei snorted.

"This species don't deserve to live. They are weak, and what they did to this beautiful planet is unforgiveable."

Yudikai floated down to stand beside Dantei.

"He's right. These humans are pests. They must be exterminated at once."

Mia's eyes widened in shock.

_This is even more serious than I had thought!_

"You can't do that!" she said, stepping forward.

"Silence!" Yudikai ordered. "Did you really think I would listen to you?"

He narrowed his eyes and another infuser appeared in his hand.

"I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance!"

Yudikai pulled his hand back, aiming for another shot.

_Oh no! Not again!_

But before he could throw it, a small sword flew through the sky and knocked the infuser right out of his hand.

"Taruto! Damn you!" Yudikai shouted.

"If you want to kill her, you'll have to go through me first." Taruto held his remaining sword in his right hand, looking up at Yudikai with challenging eyes.

Yudikai smirked. "Very well then. Have it your way!"

He summoned his own weapon: A gigantic golden sword.

"Dantei, you know what to do."

Dantei nodded and looked at Mia with hungry eyes.

Mia took a step back. That look gave her the creeps. While Tart and Yudikai were locked in combat, Dantei kept circling around her head, teasing her by poking her on the arm or on the head. It was really starting to get irritating and childish. She gave an evil chuckle, summoned her weapon and whacked him over the head with it.

He gave a little scream of surprise at the unexpected hit and rubbed his temple.

"Lucky shot, Mew Ichigo. But how good are you in defeating this!?"

Before Mia even had time to blink, a Chimera stood in front of her.

"Yuck!" The Chimera was some kind of fish.

"I heard a rumour that cats love fish. But this time YOU'RE the prey!" Dantei said, daring her to prove him wrong.

Mia didn't even flinch. She wasn't going to be scared of some slimy fish.

"You don't scare me! I'll give your wet friend a beating, one that he won't soon forget~ Nya!"

_Yeah, I love that catchphrase, _she thought proudly.

"Strawberry Bell!"

She aimed it at the Chimera, but as quick as lightning, the weird fish disappeared.

_What the . . .!?_

But as quickly as the Chimera had disappeared, it reappeared again, but this time behind her.

"He's a teleporter," Dantei explained. "So, good luck catching him."

She ignored the annoying alien and turned around sharply with her weapon, trying to catch the Chimera off guard.

But it just vanished again, and appeared at a different location.

The Chimera kept doing that and Mia felt herself tiring.

_He's trying to drain out all my energy, _she thought, panting.

_Smart fish!_

Dantei gave a huge yawn.

"Alright, playtime's over! Attack!"

The Chimera appeared on her right side, but didn't disappear again. Instead, he started spraying her with water, that came out of his mouth. Mia tried blocking the water with her bell.

_Wow! What force!_

The force of the water started to carry her off her feet.

_I can't carry on like this! _she thought, panicking.

Mia moved to the right and then to the left. But the Chimera kept following her every step, like a shadow.

She looked up and gave herself a mental kick.

_Why didn't I do this earlier?_

Mia jumped into the air, trying to get away from the freezing water.

Suddenly, Dantei appeared in front of her, grabbing her shoulders while whispering, "I don't think so."

He pushed her back onto the ground, laughing like a maniac.

"No more mercy!" he said. "Chimera, trap her!"

Before Mia could move an inch, the Chimera created some kind of clear ball around her, trapping her inside. She also realized that her weapon had vanished.

Mia started hitting her fist against the glass ball, trying to break it, but it was as hard as iron. Her hits didn't even leave a mark.

"It's no use!" Dantei sneered. "It's really strong."

She grinned. "But not strong enough for my Strawberry Bell."

Mia tried summoning it, again and again, but there was no trace of it. Dantei started to laugh again.

"Trying to summon your weapon, Mew Ichigo? Well, you can't! That ball is made of a special kind of material that prevents anything from being summoned, even your weak little kitty bell! Chimera, finish her!"

Mia started to pound on the glass wall again. But of course, that didn't even help her a little. She started panicking.

"Tarutooooo!" she screamed as loud as she could, while searching for him through the glass ball.

Mia spotted him, where Yudikai had him pinned to the ground, his sword only inches away from Tart's throat.

_Oh no! We're both in trouble!_

The Fish Chimera positioned itself and started forming a huge energy ball, even bigger than Taruto's.

_I'm doomed!_

The Chimera released the ball, sending it whizzing through the air, straight for her.

Suddenly she felt a strange, warm feeling filling her whole body. Mia looked down and saw the weird blue light surrounding her again. The energy ball collided against it, but the explosion were quickly swallowed up by the blinding light. She squinted her eyes. It was so bright! The Chimera was killed by its rays and with a last "I'll be back!" Dantei teleported away as well.

_How? It's not possible!_

The glass ball surrounding her started fading away and so did the blue light. She fell to the ground, completely exhausted. Her transformation dissolved.

The last thing she heard before closing her eyes and losing consciousness, was Kevin's worried voice.

* * *

**_Phew! This is also a longer chapter than usual!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Please leave a comment. I'll try to update as soon as I can._**

_**Bye-Bye!** _


	11. A new friend and Masha's weird behaviour

**Hey, and another chapter posted!**

**Hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

* * *

BEFORE:

Suddenly she felt a strange, warm feeling filling her whole body. Mia looked down and saw the weird blue light surrounding her again. The energy ball collided against it, but the explosion were quickly swallowed up by the blinding light. She squinted her eyes. It was so bright! The Chimera was killed by its rays and with a last "I'll be back!" Dantei teleported away as well.

_How? It's not possible!_

The glass ball surrounding her started fading away and so did the blue light. She fell to the ground, completely exhausted. Her transformation dissolved.

The last thing she heard before closing her eyes and losing consciousness, was Kevin's worried voice.

PRESENT TIME:

"Mia! Mia!"

Kevin gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at Kevin with bleary eyes.

"Kevin?"

Mia sat upright, trying to remember what had happened.

"Wha-what happened?"

Kevin shook his head.

"You tell me," he said, while helping her to stand on her own two feet. Confusion covered Mia's gaze, until everything that had happened today, washed over her like a gigantic wave: Yudikai and Dantei, Tart saving her again, Yudikai and Taruto battling each other, Dantei trapping and nearly killing her, and finally . . . the blue light, saving her life. Kevin looked at her worriedly.

"Uhm, Mia?" He waved his hand in front of her face, trying to catch her attention. "What happened?"

Of course, Mia couldn't tell him the truth.

"Oh, I accidently tripped and fell." She started laughing. "I'm so clumsy!"

Kevin looked doubtful.

"But you were unconscious! You must have fallen really hard to knock yourself out like that."

Mia just nodded.

She hated lying to him . . . again! But there was no other way. He can't find out the truth. Then it hit her: _Maybe he saw me in my Mew form! _She can't remember when she heard his voice, before or after her transformation dissolved. She looked at him more closely, but his face gave nothing away, only concern.

"Well, then I better take you home." Mia slowly nodded again, not really hearing his words. All these doubtful and scary thoughts were drowning out her normal sense of hearing. She felt lost, like a little puppy in a big, dark forest; trapped! Mia looked at Kevin, feeling grateful. It was nice to have a kind and sympathetic boy with you. Somehow, she felt safe in his presence. Kevin took hold of her right arm and wrapped it around the back of his neck, supporting her.

She blushed a little, being so close to him. They slowly made their way out of the park and down the deserted street. Both of them kept walking, not really talking. The silence started to get a bit uncomfortable.

_What if he saw me?_

That was the only frightening thought that kept haunting her mind. She didn't want anyone to find out her secret. Especially Kevin. But he only kept staring ahead, determined to get her home safely. Mia didn't really understand it. Why is he helping her? They don't even talk to each other at school. She usually tried her best to avoid him. Maybe she was just shy.

_Do I like him?_

The thought made her blush even more.

_Maybe, _she admitted to herself. _But only as a friend._

Her spirits rose.

_I don't care if he discovered my secret or not!_

Mia saw Kevin as a friend, and hopefully he thought so too. They finally arrived at her house and Mia gave him a bear hug.

"Thank you so much, Kevin! I owe you one!"

He hugged her back.

"No problem. Just get better soon, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, making her way to the front door.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," he called after her. She turned around and waved at him. He waved back. Mia smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh no! I am so dead!"

Mia ran down the street, nearly knocking a few pedestrians over in her haste. She forgot to set the alarm clock the previous night and overslept. Her teacher's going to kill her! The school building came into view. She heard the school bell and that encouraged her to put on an extra burst of speed. Without noticing, her cat ears and tail appeared. The school grounds were empty and she quickly made her way to the nearest door.

But a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the entrance. She turned around with a hiss, expecting to see an enemy. Kisshu looked at her with angry eyes.

"What are you doing!?"

Mia gave him a questioning look. He pointed at her cat ears and tail with his finger. She gasped when she spotted her tail and touched her fluffy ears with her hands.

"I didn't even see them!"

She calmed down, hoping they'll go back in. Mia heaved a sigh of relief when they finally vanished from sight. Kisshu just stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Thank . . .," she started to say, but stopped herself mid-word.

"Wait! What are you doing here?!"

Kisshu's eyes widened and he started hesitating. Mia placed her hands on her hips.

"You followed me, didn't you?"

He just kept staring at her, refusing to reply, but Mia already knew the answer. She shook her head and turned her back on him.

"I don't have time for this!" she hissed. "I'm already late!"

Mia opened the door and slammed it shut behind her again, leaving a stunned and guilty Kisshu on the other side. She hated herself for shouting at him again. Mia suddenly realized how short-tempered she had been the past few weeks.

_I'm usually more tolerant with people._

But she simply shrugged the thought away.

_It's probably just because of my new cat genes._

* * *

The day dragged on slowly. When Mia went to look for Kevin during first break, his friends informed her that he has a fever, so he's absent today. She decided to visit him after school with a get-well card and maybe even a balloon or two.

While walking through the hallway to get to her next class, Mia felt something vibrate against her back. She quickly hid in a shadowy corner and unzipped her schoolbag to release a frantic Masha.

"Alien! Alien!" he squeaked, while flying around her head. She grabbed him in her hands.

"Calm down, Masha. Just show me where the danger is."

The tiny furball shrank down to his mini size and led her back the way they had came. Masha suddenly stopped unexpectedly in the middle of nowhere. He floated down to the ground.

"Danger, Mia! Danger!"

She looked around carefully, and even pressed her ear to the ground, but heard or saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Mia grunted and gave Masha a stern look.

"Masha, there's nothing here. Are you sure?"

"Of course, of course," Masha said repeatedly. He even started hitting the ground with his body, trying to break through.

Mia rolled her eyes, grabbed Masha, and shoved him back into her bag.

"Enough playing!" she said sternly and left the so-called danger zone behind. Masha kept warning her, but Mia ignored the little pink robot.

_What has gotten into him?_

* * *

**And . . . finished with chapter 11!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks! ****  
**


	12. Nobody's home and an unwelcome kiss

**Hello, readers!**

**Sorry for taking so long, but I finally finished chapter 12. Yipphie!**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

* * *

After school, Mia went to the nearest store and bought a get-well card and two balloons. The card looked kawaii, with a little white kitten on the front, trying to catch a butterfly that fluttered above his fluffy head. When she first laid her eyes on the card, she knew that it would be perfect.

She loved the balloons as well. Mia had done some research about Kevin and discovered that his favourite colours are blue and green. A blue and green balloon with the words "Get Well" written on both of them, floated only a few inches above her head. She had tied beautiful blue ribbons at the end of each and held on for dear life. It was quite a windy day.

_Brrrrr! It's freezing!_

Mia suddenly felt a single raindrop splashing on her nose. Her eyes shot upward where clouds were beginning to gather, covering the sky like a big, dark blanket. She started running. Mia hated the rain, and she didn't want to visit Kevin looking wet and messy.

But she didn't get very far before the rain started pouring like crazy.

_This is a disaster! _she thought miserably. She kept running until she reached Kevin's house. Mia frantically pounded on the door with her fist, desperate to get out of the rain. She waited and waited, but the door remained closed and desolate. Mia knocked again, harder this time, but it was hopeless. It's clear that nobody's home.

_That's weird, _she thought, trying to wrap her mind around this. The storm started to get even worse. She had no choice, but to turn around.

* * *

_This doesn't make any sense! _Mia thought while dailing Kevin's house number. She had returned home only a few minutes earlier, soaked from head to toes. The card she bought was very soggy, so she threw it away. Mia also lost one of the balloons; the blue one. The strong wind blew it right out of her hands.

_That one was my favourite! _she thought sadly. The phone rang in her ears, but no-one answered. She placed the receiver down with a sigh.

Mia decided to warm herself up with a nice cup of hot chocolate and a good movie. She quickly stripped out of the wet clothes and threw on dry ones. Mia prepared the hot chocolate and went up to her room to watch the movie.

She snuggled under several blankets and pressed play. The movie only played for a few minutes when Mia heard the sound of teleportation. Taruto appeared next to her bed. She jumped slightly when she spotted movement in the corner of her eye and giggled, feeling foolish when she saw Tart.

"Taruto! You startled me!" Mia paused the movie with her remote and smiled up at him.

"What's up? Something wrong?"

"No, no. Not at all," he replied sheepishly. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Of course I am. See?" She gestured to herself with her hands. Then she motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed. He gave a nervous chuckle and sat down, when she suddenly remembered something.

"Where did you disappear to after the fight in the park?"

"I didn't actually disappear," he said. "After that white light nearly blinded me, Yudikai left. I saw you laying motionless on the ground. But before I could reach you, a boy appeared out of nowhere. I hid in the trees and watched until you two left the park."

She just nodded and felt relieved that there were cover to hide Taruto. He was lucky. Mia looked at him more closely and noticed a deep gash in Tart's upper arm. It looked painful.

"Tart! What happened to your arm?!" She pointed at the gash.

Taruto hastily covered the wound with his hand.

"Oh nothing," he replied. "Just a tiny cut."

"It's NOT a tiny cut!" Mia climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom. When she returned, she carried a wet cloth and a bandage with her. She climbed back on the bed again and examined the wound more closely. Mia expertly cleaned it with the cloth and wrapped it up with the white bandage. Tart winced a little but remained quiet while Mia treated his wound.

Mia leaned backward to examine her work.

"There! Finished!" she said, while wiping her hands together in triumph. Taruto looked at his now wrapped-up wound; admiration in his eyes and voice, "Wow! I'm impressed!"

Mia just smiled and made herself comfortable next to him.

"So, how's Kisshu doing?"

Tart suddenly looked worried.

"Uhmm . . . why do you want to know?"

Mia narrowed her eyes, feeling a bit concerned.

"Cause . . . I just want to know. Is something wrong?" Memories of this morning came flooding back to her. How Kisshu had shown up out of nowhere and warned her about her exposed ears. She had been so cranky this morning; especially with him. Could she have hurt his feelings too much? Making him sad, or even depressed?

That thought made Mia sick. She didn't want to hurt him. It was all a misunderstanding. He just caught her at the wrong time and at the wrong place.

"Well, kinda," Taruto replied, keeping his gaze down, refusing to look at her. "He's refusing to come out of his room."

Mia's eyes widened in shock.

"Since when?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Since this morning."

He lifted his gaze and spotted Mia's shocked expression. She sat frozen, staring at nothing in particular.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just glimpsed a ghost or something."

The sound of Taruto's worried voice brought her back to reality. Mia shook her head a little to clear it of her troubled thoughts.

_I'm not going to trouble Taruto with my problems, _Mia thought, staring at him. _It's up to __me __to set things right._

She shot him a small smile.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just drifting off again."

Tart still looked concerned but decided to ignore it. He started floating above the bed, ready to teleport.

"I have to go. Are you sure you're alright?"

Mia nodded, trying hard not to beg him to stay. She didn't really want to battle this problem alone. Mia needed a good friend and for now, Tart's at the top of the list. But she resisted and greeted him with a forced smile.

After his departure, Mia tried to concentrate on the movie again, but Kisshu's bad condition kept going through her head.

_Maybe I should have gone with Taruto to his ship and apologized to Kisshu._

But it was too late now.

* * *

Mia walked home from school the next day, not feeling so happy. Kevin had been in the hospital and she still felt guilty about scolding Kisshu and causing him to be depressed. And to top it all off, Masha was nearly spotted by one of her classmates when he went crazy again near the same spot as before. She heaved a sigh.

_Luckily this day is almost over._

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off the ground, floating higher and dropped her schoolbag in the process and a tiny scream of alarm escaped her lips. She struggled in her pursuer's arms, trying to look at him.

"Hello, Koneko-chan," an all too familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Kish . . ." Mia started, but was cut short when his arms suddenly gave way and she plummeted towards the ground. Mia screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for the painful impact. But Kisshu caught her with a chuckle and placed her safely on the ground again.

All worries about Kisshu disappeared, and Mia glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"What do you think . . ." Mia paused as Kisshu came closer and closer until he was only a hair-length away from her. She took a cautious step back, but without warning, Kisshu grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her closer again and kissed her.

Mia mentally gasped and automatically drew her hand back, wanting to slap him across the cheek, but he broke the kiss and teleported away; without a single word.

Her hand slapped nothing but air. She stood there, appalled; still trying to grasp what just happened. Different thoughts were jumbling around in her mind, making her dizzy.

_Why did he kiss me? He didn't even ask my permission! And I definitely would have said "no!", without a doubt!_

She threw her fist in the air.

_And to think I felt sorry for him!? Never again!_

Mia stomped off, in the direction of her house. She tried to forget the unexpected kiss, but it kept lingering in her head, unable to leave her mind at peace. It was her first kiss and Kisshu was the one that stole it from her. But the most important question was,

_WHY!? Does he actually like me!?_

* * *

**Chapter 12 completed!**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but please bear with me!**

**Bye!**


	13. A fight to the death

**And here's chapter 13!**

**Hope you'll all enjoy it!**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

* * *

"Mia! Mia!"

A stern voice woke Mia from her catnap. She yawned and stared bleary-eyed into the face of a rather furious teacher. Mia was suddenly wide awake when she realized where she was.

"Oops! Sorry, Sir," she said, bowing her head in shame. "It won't happen again."

Her teacher just sniffed and went forth with the (boring) lesson. Mia sighed and buried her head in her hands. A few days had gone by since the unwelcome kiss by Kisshu. There was also no sign of him since his daring move and Mia started to regard him as a coward; too scared to face her. Of course, she'll make him understand that that kind of behaviour's not welcome near her.

She slowly started closing her eyes, drifting off again, when the bell rang to signal the end of this period. Mia grabbed her schoolbag and ran for the door, eager to leave the classroom.

At least Kevin came back from the hospital. His condition wasn't that bad and the doctor gave him permission to attend school again. She can't wait to talk to him. But . . . that'll have to wait till break. Mia still had 2 periods before she can take a breather. The thought made her feel lazy and completely drained. She slowly made her way through the crowds and crowds of kids, all of them scurrying around to get to their next lessons.

Mia wasn't in much of a hurry.

She arrived at her destination, but when she reached out her hand to open the door, she felt a slight movement under her feet. Mia gasped and quickly pulled her hand back, looking down at her feet in confusion.

_What was that?_

Her teacher opened the door and gave her a questioning look.

"Come on, Mia. We haven't got all day!"

Mia looked up at her teacher and frowned.

_Didn't she feel that abrupt vibration?_

"Sorry, Mam." She walked past the teacher and sat in her desk, ready to sit through yet another time-consuming lecture, the strange phenomena completely forgotten.

AFTER THE PERIOD:

Mia heaved a sigh of relief when the bell rang again for a second time.

_One more period to go! _she thought happily as she hastily scurried out of the classroom. The halls were packed by large groups of teens again, but she easily slipped between them.

_Just one more period! Just one more period!_

Suddenly Masha appeared out of nowhere and screeched like a maniac. Her heart nearly stopped as she reached for him, grabbed him by the tail and tried hiding him under her jacket. He wiggled in her hand, frantically trying to get free. But before she even had time to look for a nearby hiding-place, children started screaming and running around frantically.

She looked up and gasped.

_Yudikai!_

Mia released Masha and pushed her hand into her right pocket, fishing around for her pendant.

"MEW ICH . . .!"

But before she could fully activate her device, Yudikai swooped down and slapped it out of her hand. Without her Mew power, Mia had no choice but to fight him in her normal form. She jumped in the air, trying to kick him in the head.

But Yudikai easily dodged the attack and grabbed her by the throat. He slowly lifted her off the ground. Mia started choking and panicked. She struggled in his grip, aiming another kick for his waist. But with no success.

Yudikai pushed her up against the wall, his grip tightening around her neck.

"Can't . . . breath!" she managed to choke out.

Yudikai gave an evil laugh and threw her on the ground, releasing her throat. She breathed in, thankful for the new wave of air that rushed into her lungs. Mia tried to crawl away from the insane alien, but he quickly jumped onto her and pinned her arms down tightly above her head.

She kicked and struggled under him, but his grip was too strong.

_He's playing with me! _she thought disgusted.

Yudikai laughed again.

"You are very weak now, Mew Ichigo. Without your Mew powers, you're nothing! Now, you can watch in horror as your friends are killed right in front of your eyes!"

Mia growled with fury and kneed him hard, right in his stomach. He rolled off her, gripping his stomach, face twisted in pain. She stood up and started searching for her pendant.

_Where is it?!_

A girl, only a few years younger than her, stepped forward, Mia's pendant gripped firmly in her hand. Mia cupped her hand and the girl dropped the item into it.

Mia gave the girl a quick nod of thanks and completed her transformation. Several kids started to gather, watching her with huge, disbelieving eyes. She couldn't blame them.

Yudikai had recovered, and glared at her, murderously. But Mia didn't even flinch.

"Strawberry Bell!"

She gripped the weapon tightly, ready to fight if necessary. Yudikai chuckled.

"Don't think you'll win!" he said. "This battle's just starting!"

Suddenly an enormous tree-like Chimera appeared from under the ground.

_That's the place where Masha tried to warn me about something, _Mia thought shocked.

_And I didn't even listen to him. _

She mentally scolded herself, grinding her teeth in disappointment.

_If only I'd listened. Then we could have prevented this disaster from happening._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a cry of alarm. The Chimera had a boy trapped against the wall, moving closer and closer to his trembling quarry. Mia ran to the boy's location, putting on an extra burst of speed.

She landed next to him, and picked him up by the waist. But before she could jump out of the Chimera's way, the huge creature hit her with one of its vines. A scream of pain escaped Mia's lips as the vine made contact with her bare back. She rolled across the ground with the boy still clutched in her arms.

Mia groaned and sat upright. The boy did the same.

"Th-thanks," he said shakily and ran for the nearest exit. Mia stood up and summoned her weapon again, ready to show this alien that she's not that weak and easy to beat.

"I'm going to give you such a beating, one you won't soon forget~Nya!"

One of the vines lunged for her again, but with an expert acrobatic move, she easily dodged it. She bended her knees and with a mighty jump leaped right over the monster's head, but halfway across the air, Yudikai suddenly appeared right in front of her. Mia swiped at him with her weapon, but he dodged the blow and grabbed her by the shoulders. Yudikai pulled her closer to him and whispered softly in her ear, "I don't think so."

He then kicked her back, sending her flying through the air. Mia crashed against the ground and groaned in pain. Yudikai stared down at her, grinning wildly and with a snap of his fingers, one of the vines wrapped itself around her body.

The vine lifted her off the ground, its grip tightening and tightening. Mia screeched in agony, trying to breath in fresh air. It felt as if her ribcage was being crushed to pieces. She tried to summon her weapon again, but she was too powerless to even move her hand.

Yudikai floated down to her, till he was level with her head.

"I could just crush you to death right now, but I want you to suffer even more!" And with another snap of the fingers, the Chimera released her. Mia crumpled to the ground in a heap, unable to move.

_That was agony!_

She pushed her body off the ground with her hands, trying to stand up.

Suddenly multiple vines charged straight for her, forming a dense, green, den-like cage around her. Mia stared at her new surroundings in disbelief. She slowly stood up and stared through the gaps of the den, trying to figure out how she'll escape.

"Strawberry Bell!"

Mia grabbed her weapon, but before she could activate, or even aim it, a strange green gas poured out of the cage above her head.

The gas started to fill every inch of the den, making it impossible to see or breath. With the gas drowning out her senses, Mia couldn't use her weapon anymore. She clasped her hand around her mouth and started coughing and gagging.

_What the hell is this!?_

She spotted Yudikai through the gaps. He chuckled.

"Do you like my new trap? It's specially designed for you, Mew Ichigo. Aren't you flattered?"

Mia growled at him, showing her fangs and started clawing at the vines, desperately trying to get out of this death-cage. But it was no use. The vines were way too thick for her small cat claws. She fell to her knees in defeat, hand still covering her mouth.

Yudikai laughed.

"Haven't you wondered where Taruto and Kisshu are yet? Surely you must have thought about them. Mentally begging them to come to your rescue."

Truth be told, Mia didn't. She totally forgot about them and the mentioning of their names gave her new hope. Mia glared up at Yudikai.

"They will come to my rescue. Then you'll lose again. Like you always do! History will just repeat itself," Mia said, feeling positive about her spoken words. But the cold snicker that formed on Yudikai's pale face, sent shivers down her spine.

"Not this time, Kitty!"

Mia's heart nearly stopped.

"What did you do to them!?" she screeched, gripping the vines in anger, wanting to swipe that smug look off his face.

"I didn't DO anything to them," Yudikai replied innocently, shrugging his shoulders. "I just prevented them from rescuing you again."

Mia's gazed turned puzzled.

"How?" she managed to cough out.

"With an invisible force field of course," he replied, matter-of-factly. "It prevents any alien from teleporting or even flying into a specific place."

He gestured around him with his hands.

"This whole school is covered by that force field, so you can kiss your freedom 'goodbye'."

Mia's shoulders drooped, not just because of exhaustion, but also because all her hopes have sunken to the bottom of her feet.

_This can't be happening! _she thought, closing her eyes, trying to somehow wake up from this nightmare. But it was no nightmare, and she knew so with every fibre of her being. The gas started to strangle her, like an imaginery hand, tightening its grip on her neck. Mia collapsed onto the ground in total defeat, blinking her eyes a few times before closing them; probably forever.

But before surrendering to death itself, she looked up to the sky.

"I'm sorry guys," she whispered softly to herself, tears starting to form in her eyes. "But this is just too much."

* * *

**Oooooh, what will happen?**

**Please leave a comment or even a suggestion (if you have any).**

**Till next time!**


	14. The truth is revealed Kevin's new look!

**I'm bac****k!**

**This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written!**

**Thanks to everyone that have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it!**

**On with Chapter 14! **

**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

* * *

BEFORE:

_This can't be happening! _she thought, closing her eyes, trying to somehow wake up from this nightmare. But it was no nightmare, and so knew so with every fibre of her being. The gas started to strangle her, like an imaginery hand, tightening its grip on her neck. Mia collapsed onto the ground in total defeat, blinking her eyes a few times before closing them; probably forever.

But before surrendering to death itself, she looked up to the sky.

"I'm sorry guys," she whispered softly to herself, tears starting to form in her eyes. "But this is just too much."

PRESENT TIME:

Mia started sobbing. She didn't want to die; at least not now. And she didn't want her life to end this way. But Mia was unable to do anything, but wait till the darkness arrives to claim her forever.

Even though Mia's life is slowly slipping through her fingers, she hadn't regretted becoming a Mew Mew; not at all. A small smile managed to appear on her face as she remembered everything that had happened to her since that life-changing night: Fighting aliens, almost always losing her nerve, out of control cat genes, receiving Masha, finding Kisshu in her bed, Kisshu kissing her (PS: Her first kiss, might I add), Kevin taking her home and . . .

Mia sobbed again; her whole body shaking uncontrollably.

And . . . meeting Taruto. She allowed her mind to wander back to the times he hugged her, comforted her and saved her life multiple times. Every time Mia saw him, her heart would start beating like crazy. Mia knows she likes Tart; maybe even more than a friend.

But now, she'll never see him again.

_And I haven't even said 'goodbye'._

Mia's breathing started to become ragged; barely audible. She coughed, her whole body shaking violently.

Her eyes slowly started closing . . . . . .

_Wait! What-what's that?_

In the corner of her eye, Mia glimpsed the faintest trace of an eerie blue light. She weakly lifted her glowing hand, examining it more closely.

_Am I hallucinating?_

The strange light started to spread across her whole body; covering every inch. In some way, Mia's strength started to return to her tired body.

_Such a warm feeling! _she thought, while sitting in an upright position. Mia gripped the vines, pulling herself to her feet. Yudikai stared down at her, flabbergasted.

"What!? That's not possible!" he yowled, clearly confused and frustrated.

Mia suddenly spotted a figure, coming closer and closer. She squinted her eyes, trying to recognize the approaching person.

Her eyes stretched wide, followed by a gasp of surprise.

"Kevin?" she whispered, leaning forward, making sure her eyes are not deceiving her. But it was Kevin.

He was staring down at his own body glowing, just like Mia's. Kevin lifted his head and saw Mia trapped inside the strange den. He didn't recognize her at all and just kept on staring at her, trying to process what his own eyes are revealing to him.

Mia couldn't believe her eyes either. Kevin was glowing!

She pushed her pink-gloved hand through a gap in the cage and reached out to him.

"Kevin! Please help me!" she pleaded, her voice shaking. Although the blue light did provide her with more strength, she could feel that borrowed strength slowly starting to evaporate, leaving her vulnerable to death once more.

"M-Mia?" Kevin instinctively took a step forward. Her glowing body was calling to him, in a way. Yudikai snarled and pointed at Kevin's glowing form with his finger.

"Chimera! Kill that boy!" he ordered, smiling wickedly at the idea.

Several of the Chimera's vines charged straight for Kevin, but before they reached him, the blue light created an invisible force field around Kevin's body, protecting him from the Chimera's attack. Kevin stared at the uncanny scene in front of him, wide-eyed.

Mia released her held-in breath.

_I thought Kevin was going to die! _she thought shivering.

The Chimera growled in frustration as he attacked Kevin again and again, but not managing to break through the unseen wall. Kevin hesitated a little, before taking another step forward. He knew Mia was in trouble and he had to rescue her, one way or another.

A few feet away from Mia, Kevin paused and reached out to grab Mia's outstretched hand. Yudikai screeched in fury, diving down to stop Kevin from ruining his plan.

But he was too late. Kevin took Mia's hand in his and an amazing force clashed against Yudikai, sending him flying against the wall with a sickening thud.

Mia screamed in pain as huge waves of some unseen power filtered throughout her whole body, making it numb. But she held on, refusing to release Kevin's helping hand. With much effort, she slightly opened her eyes to see the same pained expression on Kevin's face.

The blue light got bigger and bigger, destroying the Chimera completely and enfolding Kevin and Mia's body. Mia gritted her teeth, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

_This pain's excruciating! _

Without warning, Kevin grabbed her other hand and pulled Mia closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Mia stood rigid for a moment. She didn't understand this behaviour at all, but sure enough, she also wrapped her arms around his body, resting her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly a huge electric bolt traveled through Kevin's body, making him yowl in pain. He could feel his body changing in a way. His brown hair turned as dark as the night, and his light brown eyes turned darker, revealing dark chocolate-coloured eyes. Kevin's school uniform disappeared to be replaced with a short navy top, long navy pants and dark blue boots, as long as Mia's. Long fingerless navy gloves appeared on both of Kevin's arms. And lastly two black panther ears and a long, thin panther tail appeared.

Two small, sharp fangs formed in his mouth. A panther-like growl escaped his lips and he pushed Mia away, falling on the ground, while gripping his head in his hands.

Mia fell next to Kevin on the ground and gasped when she saw him. Her eyes were closed the whole time while he transformed, so she was quite shocked when she spotted Kevin's new look. Kevin crouched on the ground, still holding his head, trying to somehow squeeze the pain out of it.

Mia crawled closer and gently rested her hand on his shoulder; worry clouding her gaze.

"Kevin? Are you alright?"

His right ear twitched; freaking Mia out a bit, but she ignored it.

"Kevin?!" Mia repeated, a little louder this time, detection of panic in her voice. Kevin groaned and lifted his head, looking at Mia with dark eyes. She flinched a bit, but pushed her doubts down and moved forward to embrace Kevin in a warm hug. Kevin, caught off guard, gaped in surprise, but his shocked expression was quickly replaced by a smile. He hugged her back, his tail swinging back and forth; unaware of his new feline look.

"I'm so sorry!" Mia sobbed into his shoulder, her whole body shaking uncontrollably.

Kevin nearly fell backwards in shock, not really understanding what Mia meant. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back, looking her up and down.

"What do you mean!? You're not to blame for any of this!"

Mia pointed at Kevin and cried even louder.

"But just LOOK at you!" she said, specifically referring to his panther ears and tail. "I'm pretty sure I'M to blame for that!"

Kevin gave her a puzzled look before looking down at his own body. His eyes grew wider and wider when he saw his new navy costume. He nearly fainted when he spotted his black tail, still swinging back and forth.

"What-what happened to me!?" he asked Mia, carefully touching his new uniform, scared it might burn him or something.

"That's not all," Mia said, pointing at his big black panther ears.

Kevin froze in place when his hands also touched the ears on his head.

"Oh my . . ." he said, looking right past Mia at nothing in particular.

"What happened to us?" he asked Mia, returning his gaze to hers, desperately needing an answer; any explainable answer.

Mia giggled nervously, looking down to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"Well, actually, I was in this state for a long time now. It's not really something new for me."

She looked up again, to see his reaction, but he showed no emotion. Kevin just lifted his hand and reached forward to gently touch her cat ear; making sure it's real. Mia flinched when his hand made contact with her sensitive ear. But once he started rubbing it, she purred softly and closed her eyes.

_Wow! This feels so nice! No wonder cats like this!_

Kevin quickly pulled his hand back again. Mia mentally whimpered, instantly missing that comforting feeling.

"Unbelievable!" Kevin said, touching his own ears again. "They're actually real!"

_Duh! _Mia thought, but didn't speak that word out loud. Instead, she just nodded in agreement and stood up. She really needed to stretch her legs and clear her mind.

Mia lowered her hand to Kevin, offering to help him stand. Kevin took hold of her hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Thanks," he said, bending down to remove the dust from his clothes. When he had finished, Kevin grabbed Mia's arm.

"Mia, do you have any idea how I turned into an animal?"

"Half-animal, actually," Mia corrected him.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, half-animal. Now, do you know?"

Mia concentrated hard, trying to remember everything that had happened only a few minutes ago. Suddenly a triumphant look came into her eyes.

"The blue light!" she exclaimed. "That's the only explanation!"

Kevin's gaze turned puzzled for a while, before he remembered the strange glowing light that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere only a few moments ago.

"Yes! That must be it! Do you know anything about THAT?"

Mia suddenly looked disappointed.

"No. Not at all. That blue light had appeared two times before though, protecting me from deadly attacks. And today, it happened again! But this time you were in the picture as well."

"I don't know if you'll believe me, but the same has happened to me."

Mia stared at Kevin in disbelief. Could it be possible that the blue light's linked between them somehow?

"When did it happen?" she asked.

He thought for a moment, before replying.

"Uhm, after school . . . I think it was before I came across you, just standing on the field, and I think last Friday, when I found you in the park and took you home."

Understanding suddenly flashed into his dark eyes.

"It always appeared right before I found you! Is it just a coincidence or is there more meaning behind it?"

Mia definitely knew the answer to that question. Somehow, Kevin must be the blue light's medium or something; appearing through him and protecting her from attacks. It didn't seem rational at all, but so far, it's the only explanation.

"I don't think it's a coincidence," she replied. When Kevin asked her to explain, she told him everything: her becoming a Mew, fighting aliens and the blue light that had protected her from deadly attacks.

It felt nice to tell someone her secret, which she had kept for so long.

"So, the blue light is like a guardian, only showing itself when you're truly in trouble?"

Mia nodded.

"Yes, exactly! And I think that the blue light might work through you; you're like its medium, because every time I was in serious trouble, you were always somehow there."

Kevin didn't reply and stared out in front of him, not really looking at anything. This whole thing seemed so far-fetched and unreal. But the proof was there, and as much as he wanted to forget this entire thing ever happened, he knew he won't be able to.

He stared down at his new clothing again. Kevin had to admit, it was kinda cool, but he can't look like this forever. His eyes traveled back to Mia.

"How do you change back to normal?" he asked, truly curious. Mia giggled and gripped the strange golden object around her neck with her hand. She glowed and changed back into her school uniform. Kevin was relieved to see her back in her normal self. She was just too pink for his liking, but he also had to agree that her cat features were kind of cute.

He blushed when that thought came to settle in his mind and he quickly turned his head away. Mia frowned at his sudden reaction, but ignored it.

"Your new appearance look kawaii," she said, blushing. "What kind of animal are you anyway?" She leaned forward to inspect his ears and tail. Mia reached out her hand to touch them and gasped at their softness.

_They're so warm! _She started rubbing them, managing to get a purr out of Kevin. When she released them, the same puzzled expression still clouded her gaze.

"Sorry, I have no idea! It must be a cat, but I don't know which kind."

Kevin shrugged. "That's not important right now. What IS important is, how do I change back?"

Mia's eyes scanned his entire body, searching for any sign of a pendant or some transformation device. She sighed in disappointment when her search was unsuccessful.

"Nope. No transformation device," she said, and added softly to herself, "Hopefully this isn't permanent."

Then an brilliant idea came to mind.

"Why don't you think about turning back to normal? Concentrate real hard!"

Kevin didn't think that it would work, but he tried it out anyway.

_What do I have to lose? _he thought while closing his eyes. Kevin tried to create a picture in his mind of his school uniform and his normal body, without the weird cat features. He balled his hands into fists as he could feel his body changing.

"Yes! You're doing it!" Mia cheered.

When the strange feeling had subsided, he looked down at his body again, to find it back to normal. He sighed with relief.

"I can't believe that worked," Kevin said.

Without warning, Mia crashed against him, hugging him with all her strength.

"We're a team now!" she shouted, jumping with joy. Kevin didn't know how to react to this sudden outburst.

Mia released him, smiling widely. "Aren't you excited?!"

Kevin didn't really know what's so exciting about that, but he returned the same smile.

"Sure. But you do know that this can be dangerous, right?"

Mia's joyous expression turned serious again. "Of course I know. I'm not daft!"

Kevin chuckled at the silly expression on her face. "Of course not," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yudikai had recovered from his previous incident, and stared at the two smiling forms in pure hatred. He didn't know where the boy suddenly came from, but one thing he knew for sure: That boy must be destroyed!

And with a last look at his new target, Yudikai teleported out of the school.

* * *

**What a strange turn of events! I bet none of you expected that to happen!**

***Evil laugh***

**Please review!**

**Till next time. Bye ****!**


	15. A new teammate and tiring days

**Hello again! Sorry for taking so long to update **

**Also, thanks for all the suggestions! **

**Well, without any further delays, here's chapter 15!**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

* * *

Sleep wouldn't come for Mia that night and she kept staring at her room's ceiling, replaying the day's events in her mind like a broken record player. What happened to Kevin still seemed like a dream of some sort for her.

_I can't believe he's a Mew as well! _she thought, frowning. Truth be told, she didn't really know if he's a Mew or even what he is. It seems so unreal and kind of wrong in a way. Mia shook her head.

_But I like it! _she mentally cheered. _Now I have another teammate._

Then her eyes became troubled again. The look that Kisshu gave Kevin the first time they met, still lingered in her head. Although Kisshu had greeted and welcomed Kevin warmly, his eyes and body language said otherwise.

_A challenging look, _Mia thought, shivering a bit. But she decided to ignore Kisshu's strange action. Instead, she thought about Kevin again. Taruto and Kisshu have informed her that Kevin's half-panther. When she first heard about it, she thought it was so kawaii, but now she felt a bit guilty for assuming that Kevin was just going to help her protect the Earth. He also has a life, and probably doesn't want to waste it on some uncanny Alien-fighting business.

Mia sighed and covered her head with her hands.

_I'll have to make sure he's okay with this, _she thought, before closing her tired eyes and slowly starting to drift off. Suddenly she heard Masha's tiny little voice, whispering a warning in her ear.

"Mia! Mia! Danger! Danger!"

Mia opened her eyes and stared at the little pink fluff ball irritably.

"I was just starting to get some rest," she grumbled, while pushing the bed covers away. Mia gave a huge yawn and blindly started searching for her pendant, rummaging around through all her clothes that lay on the floor.

_Why do I always lose that stupid item?! _she fumed, throwing her piles and piles of clothes across the room floor. Mia almost gave up hope, when she found it on her bedside table. After hand-palming herself for being so blind, Mia quickly grabbed the pendant and decided to leave the house by using her balcony as an exit. The idea of her jumping down that length didn't appeal to her at all, but she didn't have a choice.

The thought of waking her parents in the middle of the night frightened her more.

_They'll skin me alive! _

Mia realized that it will be easier for her to jump down the balcony in her Mew form. She quickly and silently transformed. Opening the doors that led out to her balcony, Mia was greeted by a shivering wind that chilled her right through the bone. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her body, trying to keep herself warm.

Mia walked to the edge of the balcony. Looking down, she felt dizzy, but with a forced shake of her head, Mia took a couple of steps back and jumped over the edge. After a perfect landing, Masha flew down towards her from the open window.

"Alright, Masha. Lead the way," Mia ordered. Without a second's hesitation, the pink robot charged out of her yard and down the street, completely focused. Mia tried to keep up with him, running down the street like a crazy person.

_I hate this! _she thought angrily. _Don't the aliens have better things to do? Like . . . sleep!_

Fighting Chimeras and Aliens during the day was not a problem for Mia, but at night, she just want to get her beauty sleep. Cyniclons have to sleep too, don't they?

She realized, after a while, that Masha was leading her toward the park.

_Why is it always the park!? _Mia thought, frowning. But that didn't matter right now. Destroying whatever's causing trouble, would be her top priority for now. And then . . . Mia smiled when a picture of her bed popped into her mind.

_Then . . . sleeping! _

With an image of her bed still fresh in her mind, Mia ran through the gates of the park, ready to fight anything that might reveal itself. She stood right in the center of the park, her eyes scanning the entire area.

"Okay, Masha. Where is the troublemaker or troublemakers?" she asked, the name of her weapon on the tip of her tongue. Masha made his way to the far side of the park that was covered in shadows. He reappeared a second later, looking down and disappointed.

"Sorry, Mia!" he said. "Danger gone."

Mia looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Really!?" she yelled, tapping her foot repeatedly in anger. She ran all this way, in her Mew form, in the middle of the night, for NOTHING. Mia shook her head, snorted and turned around.

"Come on, Masha," she said. "We're going to bed."

Mia stiffly walked down the street, not even looking or talking to Masha. She didn't really blame him. A Chimera may have been there and just have . . . left. That didn't make any sense at all, but she knew that Masha won't lie or make such a stupid mistake.

After arriving back home, Mia literally jumped onto her bed, and buried her head in her pillow, happy to be back in her warm, welcoming bed. Masha still looked unhappy and down. Mia felt a bit guilty and mumbled to him, "Don't worry about it, Masha.", before closing her eyes.

* * *

_I'm so tired! _Mia thought before sitting down and resting her head on the school desk. She could hardly keep her eyes open, and she knew that last night's little adventure is to blame. The class were making so much noise that she covered her ears with her hands.

"Oh, be quiet!" she quietly hissed to herself. Mia didn't understand why her ears were so much more sensitive now. Her cat ears are probably the reason, but they're not exposed. She automatically felt the top of her head, making sure they are still way or another, the noise just got louder and louder. Mia sighed.

_This is going to be a loooong day!_

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

Mia threw her schoolbag on the ground, and as quick as lightning ran up the stairs. She slammed her bedroom door shut and fell on top of her bed, sighing with relief.

_Bed Sweet Bed!_

Mia was so tired, she didn't even mind falling asleep in her school uniform. Suddenly she felt a strange vibrating feeling against her side. With a furious hiss, she yanked the vibrating pendant out of her pocket.

It beeped once and soon after, Kisshu's panicked voice was heard. "Ichigo! We've got trouble!"

But before Mia could correct him or even reply, the connection was cut off. She buried her head in her pillow and screamed into it, while kicking and thrashing. After her slight tantrum, Mia tried to calm down, by promising herself that as soon as the battle's over, she can sleep as long as she wants.

With that reassuring thought in mind, she grabbed her pendant and hurried out of the house. Kisshu didn't give any clue as to where he is and she decided to go to the park first.

But before she even started running, a slight ripple in the air caught her attention. She readied her pendant, expecting to see an enemy, but her tensed shoulders relaxed when Tart came into view. He looked around frantically, like he was searching for something very important. When his traveling eyes, spotted her, he swooped down, arms outstretched.

"Hey, Taruto. Where . . ." But before Mia could finish her sentence, Taruto unexpectedly wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her up into the air. Mia gasped and clung onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Sorry for doing that, Mia," he apologized. "But we really need your help."

Mia just nodded and replied in a shaky voice. "Umhh . . . okay. But . . . but what about Kevin? Can't he help?"

"Well . . . sure, but I don't know where he lives, and there is no way to communicate with him, or even send him a distress signal."

Mia rolled her eyes and tried to pull Taruto back onto the ground. Taruto strained against the extra weight, trying to remain afloat.

"M-Mia! What are you doing!?"

"I know where he lives of course," Mia said. Tart understood.

"Okay, but we don't have to be on the ground. Just give me the directions and I can fly us there."

Mia stopped struggling and pointed to their right. "Kevin's house is that way."

Taruto obeyed and flew over the houses, keeping his eyes fixed on the roofs below as they passed.

"Which one is Kevin's?" he asked, with an impatient tone.

"There!" Mia said, pointing to a white house with a black roof. Taruto made his way down to the ground, releasing Mia with a sigh of relief. She was starting to get very heavy. Mia ran to the front door and pounded on it. After a few seconds that felt like hours, Kevin opened the door and looked rather surprised to see Mia.

"Mia!?" His eyes widened when he saw Tart as well, looking very impatient and rather irritated.

"What's going on? Is something . . ." But Mia took hold of his wrist before he had time to finish his sentence.

"No time," she said, while dragging Kevin down the street. "We've got trouble with a Chimera, so this will be your first official fight."

His eyes widened again, when he heard these words.

"Shouldn't we transform first?"

He pulled Mia back, and she halted.

"I think we should first find out where the Chimera is," she countered, looking up at the sky, searching for any sign of Tart. Mia still doesn't know where the danger is and Taruto is the only one that can take them there.

"Looking for me?" Tart floated down to stand beside them, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Can we please get going now, Mia? Kisshu's going to kill me . . . and you!"

He took hold of her arm, wanting to lift her into the air again. But she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"I think I'm going to stay on the ground with Kevin," Mia said. "He IS new at this," she added when Tart gave her a questioning look. Taruto just shrugged and flew ahead of them. Kevin and Mia followed him at a steady pace. When they reached their destination, a gasp escaped each of them as they stared at the scene in front of them.

A scorpion-like Chimera had Kisshu trapped and was trying to stab him with its stinger. Kisshu barely managed to dodge the Chimera's vicious stabbing tail. He was starting to get very tired, each dodge just faltering more and more.

* * *

**And . . . that was chapter 15!**

**Please read and review! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Bye for now! **


	16. Kevin's deadly weapons and abilities

**Yipphie! Chapter 16 completed!**

**I just want to thank Konekokitticat, Kitty and Featherleap for your awesome ideas! I managed to use a few of those ideas in my story, so I hope you guys will like it.**

**Well, without further ado, here's chapter 16!**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

* * *

BEFORE:

When they reached their destination, a gasp escaped each of them as they stared at the scene in front of them.

A scorpion-like Chimera had Kisshu trapped and was trying to stab him with its stinger. Kisshu barely managed to dodge the Chimera's vicious stabbing tail. He was starting to get very tired, each dodge just faltering more and more.

* * *

PRESENT TIME:

"Kisshu, hold on!"

Mia seized her pendant in her school uniforms right pocket.

"MEW ICHIGO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

Once her transformation was complete, she hurried to Kisshu's location.

"Kevin! Transform!" she shouted over her shoulder. Kevin hesitated a bit before lowering his head and allowing his mind to drift off. He thought about his navy costume and his panther ears and tail. Kevin gritted his teeth when energy and light combined, starting twirling around and around his body.

He lifted his arm in the air while shouting.

"MEW PANSA! FUSION!"

The light surrounded his entire body and after a few seconds, slowly started drifting away. When Kevin looked down, he discovered that he's wearing the navy outfit again. His eyes stretched wide.

_I'm really going to have to get used to this, _he thought, when he glimpsed the mocking panther tail out of the corner of his eye.

"Kevin! Stop daydreaming and come help us!" Tart yelled, while blocking the scorpion's stampeding leg with his swords. The scorpion screeched and knocked Taruto's legs out from under him. Tart hit the ground and sat upright, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Tart! Look out!"

The scorpion had his stinger positioned right above Taruto's head, ready to deal him a deadly blow. Mia quickly called for her weapon and stood in front of the stunned alien, with her bell held out in front of her. The Chimera struck down hard.

Mia closed her eyes tightly.

When nothing happened, she slowly took a peak and was surprised to see that her weapon had created a protective wall around her and Taruto. The scorpion gave an outraged yowl and started to hit the force field repeatedly with his tail and claws. Mia knew that the wall won't be able to withstand the attacks forever.

She gave Tart a sideward's glance. "Taruto, you have to get out of here!"

He started to protest, but she interrupted him with a growl. "NOW!"

Shocked by her sudden outburst, he slowly and carefully crept away from the furious scorpion Chimera. Once he was well out of its way, Taruto summoned his swords again, wanting to strike the scorpion with a surprise attack from behind.

But it was too late for that. The Chimera raised its claws as high as they can go. Then with a mighty jump the scorpion swung them down on Mia's force field. The protective wall evaporated and the blow carried Mia off her feet.

There was no way that she could dodge the next attack now. All Mia could do was watch in horror as the Chimera raised its tail and struck down again. With the last bit of energy she had left, she managed to roll out of the way just in time. But her attempt wasn't fast enough and the Chimera's stinger bruised her shoulder, making her wince in pain.

The scorpion growled in frustration at his unsuccessful attack and positioned itself for a counterattack. Mia braced herself for the next blow, covering her face with her gloved-hands, but peaking through her fingers.

"MIA!" Tart screeched, trying to get to her to help, but he knew that it would be hopeless. Kevin stood and watched in horror, trying to think of a plan. He shook his head roughly.

_No time for that! _he thought, mentally slapping himself. _Mia needs my help, one way or another!_

As fast as lightning, Kevin ran till he was standing right in front of Mia and the attacking scorpion.

_Wow! That was fast!_

But Kevin's thoughts were interrupted as the Chimera tried to stab him with its stinger.

"Kevin, look out!" Mia shouted from somewhere behind him. He instinctively crossed his arms in front of his face and suddenly long, steel-like claws slid out of his fists. Kevin looked at the steel claws in surprise.

_No way! _he mentally shouted. _Way too cool!_

Kevin shielded his face from the scorpion's stabbing tail with his new claws. The Chimera started to get extremely impatient and tried to flip Kevin over with its snapping claws. But Kevin wasn't going to fall for that. He jumped out of the scorpion's grasp and sliced one of its grabbers with his steel claws.

The Chimera screeched in pain as its claw collapsed on the ground and it took a couple of paces back. Kevin used this opportunity to attack.

"Lightning Spear!" he yelled, and a spear made of steel and iron appeared in his right hand. He pointed the spear's head up at the sky and a mass energy ball started forming at the tip, making him close his eyes at the blinding light.

Then he pointed it at the wounded Chimera and shouted, "Pansa Lightning Flash!"

With that said, a lightning bolt travelled out of the energy ball and collided against the scorpion, destroying it completely. When the Chimera had totally vanished, Kevin lowered his weapon and collapsed onto his knees, completely drained.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Great work, Kevin! That was amazing!"

Kevin looked up to stare at a very excited Mia. Mia knelt down to pick up his spear, but when it left Kevin's hand, the weapon vanished. She pouted and stared down at her empty hands.

_Oh man! I wanted to hold it just a bit longer!_

Kevin giggled when he spotted Mia's silly expression. He stood up and examined her for any wounds and serious injuries, but she looked just fine, apart from a few scratches and a light bruise on her shoulder where the Chimera had struck it.

Kisshu and Taruto ran towards Mia and Kevin. Tart embraced Mia in a big hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay! I thought you were a goner!" Mia laughed and gently pushed him away.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. See!"

Taruto's face became dark and sombre.

"No thanks to me!"

Mia rested her hand on his shoulder and urged him to look at her.

"Listen, Tart. It wasn't your fault. It was my decision to come and rescue you, no matter what the consequences."

"But I should have . . ." he started, but was silenced, when Mia put a finger on his lips.

"I said 'don't worry about it'. Things like this is going to happen, whether we like it or not."

Taruto still didn't look convinced, but he nodded rather reluctantly. Kisshu came closer to stand beside Taruto. When Mia's eyes landed on him, she gave a quiet hiss. She hadn't forgotten about the unwelcome kiss, but she also didn't want to scold him in front of the other two boys. It won't be decent or fair to them.

Instead, she gave Tart a farewell hug and greeted Kisshu with a stiff nod.

"Thanks for your help guys. Just signal me when there's more trouble," she simply said.

Mia turned around and joined Kevin where he was standing only a few feet away, in his normal form.

"Just . . . stay alert," Kisshu said awkwardly, looking down at the ground. He hesitated a bit, as if he wanted to say more, but obviously thought better of it and teleported away without another word. Tart also followed him soon after.

Mia sighed and gripped the pendant around her neck.

"Well, I better get going," she said to Kevin, smiling as if nothing uncanny had happened. Kevin nodded and with a final "goodbye" he also departed, leaving Mia completely alone. She didn't mind being on her own, because it will give her time and space to think.

Mia turned around and slowly made her way down the street, in the direction of her house. The awkward feeling that had passed between her and Kisshu, kept nagging her, refusing to leave her at peace.

_I can't avoid him forever!_

Kevin's situation was also very strange for her: his new appearance, his deadly weapons and his lightning fast speed. She shrugged.

_It's just because of the new panther genes inside him. _But when Kevin attacked and destroyed that scorpion Chimera, he looked like a real predator, ready to kill to satisfy. That thought made Mia a bit nervous.

Where those genes came from, Mia didn't know. The blue light hadn't appeared when she was nearly crushed, but . . . Kevin did!

_He must be the blue light! _she thought, all nervousness about the panther boy now completely gone.

The thought that he had been the blue light all along, really comforted her, since the true identity of the glowing blue light is now revealed.

While walking, Mia's legs just grew more tired and weak. The whole fighting situation, the rush of adrenaline and fear, had caused her to totally forget about how tired and weary she really is. The thought about homework and school just made her more depressed. Mia tried to kick that disturbing images out of her head, so that her mind can be replaced with pictures of the vacation ahead.

A rustle in the trees above her head, interrupted her battling thoughts. She stood rigid and stared at the overhanging branches curiously. A cold shiver went down her spine when she glimpsed frozen, unblinking, yellow eyes staring down at her.

At first she thought it might be Kisshu, but she wasn't going to take any chances. She followed her instinct and ran the rest of the way home, not daring to look behind her again.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**If you didn't, I'm really sorry! :(**

**Please leave a comment!**

**Till next time! Bye-bye!**


	17. Dantei's weird behaviour

**Sorry for taking soooo long! Had a very busy weekend.**

**Again, thanks for all the support! You guys are the best!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

* * *

Mia slammed the door shut behind her. She breathed heavily and leaned against the front door for support. Mia held in her breath and slowly opened the door by only an inch. She was relieved to see that no-one or no thing had followed her.

An image flashed into her mind of those cold, shocking-yellow eyes that had watched her every step. Mia shivered and carefully closed the door again, releasing her held-in breath. Even though she knew that those staring eyes could have just been a stray cat or an owl or something, it was far too menacing for her taste. It really creeped her out!

She dragged her tired body up the stairs, each step an effort. When she finally reached her bedroom she collapsed on her bed.

_Oh no! I'm still in my school uniform!_

Mia lifted herself, with all the strength she could muster, off the bed and started rummaging through her drawers for her PJ's. Once she found what she was looking for (a light blue top and matching pants) Mia quickly changed and made her way back to the warm, welcoming bed.

But when she passed her desk, something horrifyingly familiar caught her eye: Mountains and Mountains of books.

_Oh no! I forgot to do my homework!_

For a minute she thought about doing it all the following morning, but she knew that that boat won't sail.

Mia threw her fist in the air, determination in her dark brown eyes.

_I'm a Mew Mew for heaven's sake. A little bit of schoolwork won't stand in my way._

She flopped down on the chair, grabbed a nearby pencil and opened the first book, ready to face the worst. Her pencil flew over the blank pages, one word, sum or formula after the other.

_I'm doing well! I'm doing well! Wait! 5X6 is 32 . . . NO! 30!_

And after several "Oops'!" and "Why didn't I do that earlier!" Mia released the worn-out pencil and instantly fell asleep, with her head resting on top of the desk.

* * *

"Danger! Danger!"

Masha's shrieking voice woke Mia and she groggily lifted her head from the desk, blinking several times to distinguish Masha's fluttering figure in the dark. She gave a huge yawn and stretched her arms above her head.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and blindly making her way to the bedside table. But her foot caught on something soft and squishy and she collapsed on the ground with a sickening thud. Sitting upright with a groan, Mia realized that she had tripped over her favourite pillow. Grumbling with annoyance and embarrassment, she gripped the side of the bed and pulled herself back onto her feet.

Mia irritably seized the mocking alarm clock and nearly crumpled back onto the ground.

"Th-three A.M.!" she shouted, shocked. "I am not going through all that again in the middle of the night! No, thank you!"

Hot with fury, Mia climbed into her bed and closed her eyes with a relieved sigh. But Masha wasn't going to give up that easily. With a battle cry, he repeatedly jumped on Mia, bouncing on her like she was a trampoline.

"Danger, Mia! Chimera! Chimera!"

Mia buried her head in her pillow. She didn't even have the strength to scream, how will she have the strength to fight a Chimera! But as the so-called Protector of Earth, she knew she couldn't just ignore it.

_I might as well end this madness quickly._

With a massive effort and mental whimper, Mia pushed the bedcovers away and shivered when her feet touched the cold surface of the floor. The thought about walking outside in the freezing cold weather, with nothing on but a short pink dress, really didn't sound nice or warm at all. It sounded rather insane!

Mia carefully walked to her closet and grabbed a soft blanket from the top shelf. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and positioned a long, comfortable scarf around her neck. When she was satisfied, Mia took her pendant and stuffed it in her pajama pants' right pocket.

Masha hovered near the balcony's door, swinging his pink heart-shaped tail back and forth impatiently. Mia narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not going to jump down the balcony again!" She turned around, opened her bedroom door (slowly, as to not wake her parents) and made her way down the stairs very cautiously, each creak nearly making her heart stop. A couple of stumbles and mini-heart attacks later, Mia finally reached the front door.

She slowly and carefully opened the door, and once she was out of hearing distance, Mia released her held-in breath.

_That was so scary!_

Masha followed her out of the house and pointed with his tail to their left.

"This way, Mia! This way!"

Mia snorted and wrapped the blanket tighter around her shivering shoulders.

"It better not be the park again or I'll puke!"

But luckily, Masha lead her past the park and in the direction of . . .

Mia gasped when she realized where Masha was taking her. Her school!

After the battle, where Kevin's true identity was revealed, the school had been severely damaged. Some of the parents have even refused to let their children attend school again, but the principal had assured them that the building's not at all dangerous and that the situation's under control.

Mia had felt a bit guilty for damaging her beautiful school and hoped that this will be just another false alarm.

She followed the pink robot through the main entrance, trying to stay in the shadows for some kind of camouflage. Mia hated being at the school at this time of night, but of course that can't be helped. Her eyes surveyed the entire area, searching for something uncanny or even potentially dangerous.

But, just like last time, the school grounds were empty and silent. Mia returned her attention to Masha and whispered, "Masha, where is the danger?"

The little fluff ball closed his eyes, concentrating hard. After a few seconds he opened them again and looked very puzzled.

"Not sure, Mia. Not sure."

Mia yawned, her eyes half-closed and grabbed Masha out of the sky.

"Just as I thought. Sorry, Masha, but we're going home now, before I fall asleep right here."

Not surprisingly, Masha started struggling frantically in her grip, trying to break free from her grasp.

"Wait! Danger hasn't passed! Danger hasn't passed!"

Without warning, a strong force pulled the blanket from her shoulders, and cold hands grabbed her wrists with such strength that she cried out in pain. The anonymous attacker spun her around and pushed her up against the nearest wall, almost breaking her spine.

Mia winced when the strange figure dug his nails into her wrists.

"My, my, Mia! Taking your little sidekick's warning lightly? Big mistake!"

Mia gasped.

_I know that voice! _She narrowed her eyes.

"Dantei, you little brat! Let me go!" she shouted, gritting her teeth and trying to somehow twist her body out of his grasp.

The alien growled and tightened his grip, causing Mia to scream in pain. With his one free hand, he grabbed her chin and lifted her head so that she could look him right in the eye. She gasped when she recognized those yellow eyes that have spied on her earlier.

"I told you not to call me that ever again!" he hissed and leaned forward till their faces were only inches apart.

"You better watch your back in the future," Dantei whispered into her ear, giving her goose bumps. He then distanced his face from hers again. Mia expected him to let her go with a warning, but he grinned, wrapped his arms around her middle and carried her up into the air.

"Since I don't have to kill you now, why don't we have some fun?"

Without realizing it, Mia had wrapped her legs around his waist, scared of falling. Dantei chuckled at her behaviour. "Don't worry, Kitty. I won't let you fall to your death . . . for now."

He laughed and swooped through the air as fast as a speeding bullet. Mia screamed and squeezed him tighter, burying her head in his chest, closing her eyes. She didn't really understand what was going on.

Suddenly, Dantei paused unexpectedly. Mia opened her eyes and looked down, nearly fainting when she saw how high they were.

Dantei shrugged and untangled her arms and legs from his waist. She started to panic when he held her out in front of him, an evil glint in his yellow eyes.

"Wha-what are doing?!" she asked, almost hysterical. Her worst nightmare came true when he released her arms. Mia screamed and tried to grab him again, but it was hopeless and all she could do was watch in horror as she plummeted down, down, down . . .

A lifesaving thought suddenly appeared in her mind.

_My pendant!_

As quick as lightning, Mia pushed her hand into her pants' right pocket and fidgeted inside for the metal object. Her hand missed the pendant, repeatedly slipping through her fingers. Anxiety raised in her chest as the ground came closer and closer.

_Oh no! I'm done for!_

Mia shut her eyes and covered her face with her hands. But before she crashed onto the ground, strong arms caught her just in time and carried her up into the night sky once more. Numb with relief, Mia uncovered her eyes to thank her rescuer. She gasped in surprise when she saw Dantei staring down at her, grinning widely.

"D-Dantei!?"

_Why did he save me? Doesn't he hate me?_ she mentally asked herself, puzzled.

Dantei smirked and teleported away with Mia still clutched safely in his arms. The feeling of teleporting made Mia a bit dizzy. When the teleportation was complete, Mia landed on a bed with Dantei on top of her. She looked up at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Dantei chuckled and leaned forward.

"Hope you had fun tonight. See you later."

He then lightly grazed his lips over Mia's before teleporting away. Mia just remained frozen like a statue. Everything that had happened seemed like a dream . . . no! a nightmare. She slowly sat upright and realized that she's in her room.

_It could have been a dream._

But it had felt far too real to be a dream or an illusion. Mia hesitantly lifted her hand and touched her lips.

_Did he want to kiss me! _Mia shivered. _No! He just wanted to tease me! Everything he did tonight was just to tease me!_

She gritted her teeth and climbed into her bed; pulling the covers up to her chin.

_Whatever happened tonight will have to wait till morning, _Mia thought with a yawn, closing her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 18!**

**Bye! **


	18. The true meaning of fear

**Hey guys! Silvermist is finally back, after a month or more!**

**Hehe. Sorry about that!**

**Hopefully you guys won't find this chapter boring. **

**Well, enjoy! Chapter 18!**

* * *

With half-closed eyes, Mia tried (with much effort) to pay attention to what her friends were talking about. The previous night's homework and little flying expedition have really worn her out. She could hardly manage to keep her eyes open. Although the long summer vacation is only around the corner, Mia didn't feel excited at all. How could she, when being a Mew and fighting aliens are still taking up most of her free time? That was all that her friends were talking about and she tried to somehow cover her ears without them noticing.

_And these cat genes are definitely not helping!_

Mia narrowed her eyes when an image of Dantei suddenly appeared in her mind. What he did was also so unexpected that Mia still thought it might have been a dream.

"What are you thinking about, Mia?" One of her friends looked at her, curiosity showing clearly in her light brown eyes. One thing her friends were experts at is knowing when Mia had drifted off. And it happened more frequently each day. Staying in the real world had proven more of a challenge for Mia these days. But who could blame her!

She hesitated a bit, before replying, "Ummh . . . well, the netball try-outs are making me very nervous." It wasn't completely a lie. Mia was really nervous. Netball try-outs are usually held after the long vacation, but this year they decided to do it differently and Mia's not sure if she's ready for the try-outs yet. And her tiredness will be making it much harder for her.

Her friends looked at her with sympathy in their eyes. At least they understand her situation, but of course . . . not all of it. Nerine, Mia's best friend since the sixth grade, took hold of her hand.

"Come on, let's go to the library. It's much quieter there than here." Mia shot her a grateful smile and allowed Nerine to drag her to the library. Mia lowered her head when she remembered that she hasn't even told her best friend about her second life as a Mew. They usually tell each other everything and now every time she looks at Nerine, a sharp pain stabs her heart.

* * *

"Can Mia Symons please make her way to the court next, please!"

Mia stood up and made her way quickly to the netball court, where the other players were waiting patiently for the game to start.

"You'll be centre, Mia." The teacher beckoned to the middle of the court where a blue bib was lying on the ground. Mia's heart nearly stopped. Playing centre required a great deal of stamina and strength, two qualities that she's lacking at the moment. She hadn't played centre since the seventh grade.

"Ar- Are you sure, Mam?" She looked at the teacher with pleading eyes.

"Of course I'm sure, Mia!" The teacher looked very stern and Mia decided not to protest any more. She didn't want to end up on this teacher's bad side. With shaky hands, she pulled the blue bib over her head. It was a bit too small for her and felt rather uncomfortable.

Mia positioned herself in the middle of the circle that's located in the centre of the court. She loves netball and had been playing the sport since the first grade. Hopefully playing this position (centre) won't cause her to end up in a bad team.

_I'll just have to do my best! _She thought determinedly as the players passed her the ball. Mia closed her eyes and slowly released her breath, concentrating hard . . .

Once the whistle sounded, she quickly threw the ball to one of her teammates and as quick as lightning ran to the other side of the court, hoping to receive the ball again.

_Wow! I've never run this fast before! _She caught the ball in mid-air, managing to keep her feet steady. She smiled when she caught a look of admiration on the teacher's face out of the corner of her eye.

Mia had never played this good during try-outs before. Each catch, throw and landing were perfect. A guilty thought made its way into her head: She knew it was her cat genes. If it was cheating, she didn't know, but one thing she did know was that her cat-like genes was to thank for this.

* * *

After the match, the teacher and players congratulated her with hand-shakes and even hugs. She slightly blushed at all of the compliments. Mia felt very proud of herself and hoped that she would end up in a great team, maybe even the first team; if that was possible. For once in this week she felt happy and all her troubles were blown away just like that. Mia knew it won't stay that way, but at least she can relax with an open and untroubled mind for now, even if it's just for one day.

_That's all I need before the vacation starts. _

She gasped when she noticed that Kevin is waiting for her beside the court. With a swift farewell to all of the players, she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. Mia's weight nearly made Kevin fall over and he regained his balance just in time. He chuckled and unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"I reckon the try-outs went well?"

Mia nodded.

"It was great!" she exclaimed. "It felt like I was flying over the court. Well, of course, it's because of me being half-cat that I was able to do that."

She smiled and punched Kevin on the arm playfully. "And . . . how did your try-outs go?" Kevin is a really great rugby player and their try-outs were also held on the same day as the netball's. Mia hadn't really seen Kevin play yet, but all the gossip that she had heard, suggested that Kevin is not too bad.

He just shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. I did what I had to do."

Kevin didn't say anything else and the silence was beginning to get very awkward. Mia couldn't think of anything to say. But the awkward silence was making her really uncomfortable. She decided to begin a conversation with the most obvious thing that popped into her mind.

"So, are you looking forward to the vacation?"

But Kevin just nodded and started walking a bit faster. Mia narrowed her eyes at this sudden behaviour.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, jogging closer to talk to him. He looked very distressed and Mia hated seeing him behave this way.

Kevin looked at the ground.

"Of course not. I'm just . . . tired, that's all."

Mia wasn't sure if that was completely true, but she didn't question him any further. Hopefully, what ever bothered him would go away as quickly as possible. If he's worrying about this whole Mew situation than Mia would understand, since she's also battling through the same thing.

Mia mentally cheered when they finally arrived at her house. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Kevin's company, but it looked like he wanted to be left alone for a while and Mia respected that. With a wave of her hand, she greeted Kevin and rushed to the front door, eager to get to her waiting bed.

* * *

_That afternoon nap was really worth it, _Mia thought as she stood on her balcony. With a happy smile she looked at the stars above her head and tried to glimpse the brightest one. But her thoughts were interrupted when a cold chuckle was heard only a few feet behind her.

She spun around and growled when she saw Dantei floating in the air, his mouth twisted in a wide grin.

"You have nerve showing your face again after what happened yesterday." She balled her hands into tight fists, wanting to punch Dantei in the face.

He threw his hands into the air. "I'm sorry, Kitty. I was just following orders." Dantei floated closer and closer to her, his face looking serious and kind of scary in a way.

"But that doesn't mean that I didn't like it. . ."

Those words sent a shiver down Mia's spine. She frowned and took a few steps back.

"What you did was silly and immature!" she shouted angrily.

Dantei's face became angry and a roar-like sound escaped his lips. He shot forward and seized Mia by the shoulders. She gasped and tried to kick him away, but he stopped her attack by pushing her leg against the balcony wall with his. Mia squirmed in his iron-like grip.

"Do you think THIS is immature!"

Mia's heart nearly stopped when he threw her off the balcony with a mighty push. She somehow managed to twist in the air and landed on the ground safely.

Dantei swooped down after her, fire in his eyes.

"You better start running if you want to live!" He threatened. Mia gasped when she realized that he had a long, sharp sword in his right hand.

_This guy is crazy! _She thought, running as fast as her legs would allow. _First he hated me, then he nearly kissed me and now he wanted to kill me!_

The streets were silent and spooky in a way; the street lamps only providing a faint source of light.

Mia shivered. It was a very cold and windy night. She looked down at her night clothes in dismay. It's not really providing any warmth. But with a sudden, violent shake of the head, Mia knew that that wasn't her only problem at the moment: An insane alien boy that wanted to murder her was right on her tail.

Of course Mia didn't have her pendant with her so there was no way that she can transform. She thought about going to Kevin for help, but this was a battle that was between her and Dantei. Suddenly the alien appeared right in front of her, his sword aiming for her chest.

With a scream of surprise, Mia fell backwards and immediately tried to scramble away from the deadly weapon above her head. Dantei stepped on her dress, preventing her from escaping. A huge lump formed in her throat and she struggled to swallow it down.

His eyes were as dark as the night and at that moment, Mia truly feared him. All her bravery and hope vanished just like that. She lay on the ground and covered her face with her hands.

_Just get it over with! _

Suddenly there was a loud laughing noise as Dantei lowered his weapon and released Mia's dress. She uncovered her eyes and slowly began to rise to her feet. Mia refused to let her guard down; uncertain if the danger had passed.

"Now you know the true meaning of fear!"

And with that words still echoing in the silent night air, Dantei teleported away, leaving a rather scared and horrified Mia behind.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please, please leave a comment.**

**The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible.**


	19. Mew Aqua

**Here is chapter 19!**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

* * *

"Mia! Mia!"

Kisshu snapped his fingers in front of Mia's face, causing her to return back to the present with a sudden jerk.

"Daydreaming again!? You really have to pay attention. This is very important!"

Mia just rolled her eyes and tried to focus on what Kisshu was saying. After the scary encounter with Dantei, three days ago, Mia had told Taruto and Kisshu everything. Dantei's odd behaviour puzzled the two aliens as well.

She was just grateful that Kisshu and she had made-up. He had apologized for his obnoxious behaviour and had promised that the constant stalking was going to end as well. But even though some of her problems were solved, there was still one big issue that bothered her day and night.

She can't sleep or concentrate, because of the fear that Dantei might return again to finish her off for good. Her dreams have been filled with darkness, fear and dread, Dantei's parting words still ringing in her ears, "Now you know the true meaning of fear!"

There had also been no sign of the two troublemakers since that horrible night. All Mia wanted to do was forget it and keep moving forward.

Mia turned her head and sighed as she stared at Kisshu's serious face, explaining to them how a strange crystal-like thing, called Mew Aqua, works. It wasn't really interesting to her, till Kisshu came to the part about the crystal's ability to heal and revive.

"Wait! So that Mew Aqua thing can actually bring a person back to life?!"

Kisshu hesitated. "Well, yeah, but you'll need much more than this to bring a person back from the dead. This quantity of Mew Aqua," he pointed at the tiny bottle in his hand, "is only capable of HEALING a single person."

Mia shuffled forward and grabbed the bottle from Kisshu's hand. He gave a tiny shriek and seized Mia's arm.

"Please be careful! It has saved many lives. . . Taruto's and mine in fact."

Mia's eyes stretched wide and she carefully turned the bottle around in her hand. In some way the Mew Aqua suddenly fascinated her.

"So how does it work?"

Kisshu scratched the back of his head before replying. "Well, to heal a person, the Mew Aqua can be applied in any way, but to revive someone is a totally different story. . ."

Mia stared at the Mew Aqua with new interest.

"Please tell me. There is time."

Even Taruto, that had been unusually quiet during the whole meeting, looked very keen to know the difficult applying method.

"Well, it's not that easy to explain . . . It has to be transferred from a person that truly has feelings for the other . . ."

He paused when the two others exchanged baffled glances.

"Mew Aqua works in mysterious ways," Kisshu finished, taking the bottle from Mia and tying it back around his neck.

"I think it's awesome!" Mia said, kicking her legs into the air. "We can help heal or even revive others!" The idea made Mia's eyes sparkle.

"No! No! No!" Kisshu scolded, with violent waves of a finger. "This is definitely not a toy."

He gripped the bottle tightly in his hands and his eyes turned dark as he said, "In the wrong or inexperienced hands, this Mew Aqua can be really dangerous, even deadly!"

Mia winced at that last word and stared at the bottle nervously. How can something that saves lives be _deadly_?

But Kisshu just cleared his throat. "Sorry for scaring you, Mia, but these are things that you have to know about." With a nod of farewell, a portal appeared beside him, granting Kisshu access to his ship.

"We'll see you later," Taruto said, giving Mia a gentle hug. "Take care of yourself."

With that said, the two aliens teleported away.

* * *

After the meeting, Mia decided to visit the beach and clear her mind.

_There must be some way to get these nightmares out of my head!_

The beach wasn't too far away and there are usually not many people there at this time of day. Mia ran out of her room, down the stairs and before closing the door, hastily told her parents where she was going. The beach always helped her to relax and forget about her worries and frustrations. And today she needed the beach as a soother more than ever.

Masha floated beside her, looking happy to be out in the cool, fresh air. Not many pedestrians were out and about today, so it was safe for the little pink robot to remain exposed, unchallenged. After arriving at the beach, Mia went to the water's edge and allowed the waves to wash over her feet.

She breathed in and felt her problems slip away already. The beach really did have that special touch to sooth and reassure. Mia giggled and started running, still remaining in the shallow water as to not get her clothes too wet. After a few splashes and angry comments from Masha, Mia flopped down onto the cold sand and started creating sand angels.

Usually she would have felt embarrassed, but while the beach was deserted, she knew that breaking the rules a bit won't do anyone any harm. Sitting up, she noticed that the sun was beginning to cast its last rays on the beach, before disappearing for the night. Mia couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight. She had never really witnessed a sunset before, especially not on the beach.

Mia started walking along the water's edge, staying clear of the rushing water, not taking her eyes away from the setting sun. After a while, Mia realized that it was time to go home, before her parents skin her alive. With a sad sigh she slowly turned around and trotted away on the same path she had come.

Suddenly something lying only a few meters away caught her attention. It looked rather big and Mia thought that it might be a seal that had washed up on shore or even a baby whale. Rather curious, she quickened her pace and halted in her tracks . . .

The "animal" that lay before her looked a lot like a human being. The fading light was making it very difficult to extinguish the figure. Mia took a closer look and gasped.

"D-Dantei!?"

* * *

**Yipphie! Finished!**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 20!**

**Please read and review.**

**Bye!**


	20. Amnesia!

**Chapter 20 finished!**

**Hope you guys will enjoy!**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

* * *

BEFORE:

Suddenly something lying only a few meters away caught her attention. It looked rather big and Mia thought that it might be a seal that had washed up on shore or even a baby whale. Rather curious, she quickened her pace and halted in her tracks . . .

The "animal" that lay before her looked a lot like a human being. The fading light was making it very difficult to extinguish the figure. Mia took a closer look and gasped.

"D-Dantei!?"

PRESENT TIME:

Mia covered her mouth with her hands and knelt down on both knees in order to get a closer look.

"Dantei?" she repeated, poking him on the shoulder. Masha flew around wildly and tried to pursue Mia to leave the beach at once.

"Danger, Mia! Danger!"

But Mia ignored the little fluff ball and turned the unconscious boy over till he was lying on his back. She gasped when she discovered a big bruise on his forehead, like he had been hit with something very hard.

"Leave, Mia! Leave!" the robot kept pressing. Mia hesitated and looked from Dantei to Masha and back again. Although the annoying boy had tried to kill Mia over and over again and had even terrorized her, she knew that she couldn't just leave him like this. He was badly hurt and seriously needed some help, even if it came from a Mew.

"Sorry, Masha, but I have to help him, no matter what the consequences."

Mia grabbed Dantei under the arms and started hauling him across the sand towards a more secluded place under a tree. With no medical supplies, Mia had to use her jacket as a bandage for his head. Dantei groaned slightly and slowly opened his eyes.

Mia froze, unsure what to do if he decided to attack. Masha kept whispering urgent warnings in her ear.

"But I can't just leave him," she whispered back. The alien started rising and touched his bandaged head with his hand. He frowned and looked at her with puzzled eyes.

"Did you save me?" he asked, pointing to the bandage. Mia just nodded.

Oddly enough, Dantei thanked her with a smile. Mia was speechless and kept staring at him as if he had just grown a third eye. She didn't mean to gape at him, but she had never heard those specific words leave his mouth before.

Dantei tried to stand up, but failed miserably. Mia steadied him and urged him to sit and rest. His legs aren't fit enough to travel yet. Another uncommon smile creeped across his mouth.

"You are very kind, but who am I and where am I?"

Mia instantly turned as white as snow and stuttered a bit before replying, "You have amnesia!?"

Dantei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess."

"So you can't remember anything?"

Dantei shook his head. This was quite an uncommon incident for Mia. An enemy alien ending up with amnesia! She looked up and noticed that a few stars were already scattered across the silent night sky. This problem would have to be solved at her house.

Mia took hold of Dantei's hand, pulled him to his feet and led him to her house. For Mia this whole situation was very awkward. Helping and even leading an enemy to her home was not something that she's used to. But looking at Dantei, it didn't really look as if he minded at all. He seemed relaxed, as if he didn't have a care in the world. If only he knew how serious this situation really is!

* * *

When they finally arrived at Mia's house, she slowly and carefully opened the front door, as to not alert her parents. Taking hold of Dantei's sleeve she dragged him up the stairs slowly and with as much care as she can muster. A sudden creak from Dantei nearly made Mia's heart stop.

"Mia! Are you home? We really have to talk to you!"

Mia pushed Dantei up the stairs and shoved him into her bedroom.

"Please stay here till I get back," she whispered to a rather flustered-looking Dantei. After closing the door behind her, Mia went downstairs to confront her overprotective parents.

* * *

"Wow! What a lecture that was!" Mia said as she entered her room. Dantei was sitting on her bed, removing the makeshift bandage. He handed the jacket to Mia with a smile. Mia took it rather reluctantly.

_I'll really have to get used to that smile!_

"Wait! I haven't even asked your name," Dantei said, looking embarrassed. Mia smiled at him as she packed her jacket away in the closet.

"It's Mia."

Mia sat across Dantei on a separate chair. Usually, she wouldn't have felt uncomfortable to sit next to someone on the bed, but the recent encounters she had with Dantei was still too fresh in her mind.

The alien touched his head and suddenly bowed it, looking very down.

"If only I knew what my name was."

Suddenly he snapped his head back up again. Mia thought, for a moment, that he had regained his memories and shot a swift glance at her pendant right next to her.

"Why don't you come up with a name for me, just for now?"

Mia relaxed and pretended as if she was thinking really hard. She snapped her fingers in make-pretend triumph.

"What about Dantei?" She suggested, looking at him expectantly. Dantei frowned, thinking really hard, running the name over and over in his head. A smile appeared on his face and he nodded.

"I like it!"

* * *

The night was very exhausting for Mia. Of course, Dantei got hungry and Mia had to sneak food up into her room. What made it hard was that her parents had eyes and ears like a hawk and hiding food from them was very difficult. A few times she had been caught and had to make up an excuse.

She had made a bed for Dantei on the floor next to her bed, but he had looked at it quite disapprovingly.

"That would be very uncomfortable. Why don't you sleep on the mattress and I'll sleep in your bed."

Mia growled and sat on her bed with her arms folded in front of her chest. Even though he had lost his memories, he's still a brat!

"Sorry, Dantei, but I'm sleeping in MY bed and you're sleeping on YOUR mattress."

"And . . ." Mia pushed the blankets she was holding into Dantei's arms. "You can finish making up YOUR bed." Mia pointed at the mattress on the ground, turned her back on him and went into the bathroom to get dressed for the night.

While undressing, Mia felt bad for yelling and ordering Dantei around like that. She just hated it if somebody took advantage of her hospitality. But Dantei's condition is really bad, much worse than quarreling about a bed.

After she was finished, Mia opened the door and spotted Dantei sitting on the mattress, his head bowed and his back to her.

"Dantei . . ." She said, barely audible, but Dantei interrupted her.

"Wait, before you say anything, I have something to say." He turned around on the mattress and crossed his legs.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain when you're just trying to help me. I must be more thankful for your helping hand and generosity."

Mia's eyes softened and she had a weird aching feeling in her chest.

"I accept your apology and I also want to apologize for yelling at you like that. It wasn't decent."

Dantei giggled. "You don't have to say sorry. I deserved that. I was acting like a spoiled brat."

_Yeeeaaahhhh . . . _Mia thought, but not saying it out loud.

"But it's all in the past now, so it's best to forget about it," she said instead, while climbing over the mattress to get to her bed. But Dantei stopped her by placing an arm across her path.

"What about your parents. They might come pay you a visit." He pointed at the open door. Mia shrugged, approached her bedroom door, then closed and locked it with a triumphant smile on her face.

"You see? Nothing to worry about."

Returning to her bed, Mia was grateful for the chance to just rest and relax her mind. She lied down with a happy sigh and looked at Dantei out of the corner of her eye. He had also settled down and by the sound of his steady and rhythmic breathing, Mia knew that he must have fallen asleep.

_Wow! He must be really tired!_

But after closing her eyes, Mia found it hard to fall asleep. How could she when an enemy alien with amnesia is staying over at her house. But of course, Dantei can't stay there forever. She decided to return him to his rightful home tomorrow. How she was going to do that still remained in question. And after thinking about that problem over and over, Mia finally fell into a deep and disturbing sleep.

* * *

**Finished!**

**Any comment or suggestion would be much appreciated, thanx.**

**I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	21. An unhappy twist

**Before continuing, I want to send a shout-out to my newest reviewer, Kisshulover, and to the rest of my reviewers as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Dantei asked with a yawn, trailing a few paces behind Mia.

Mia looked back at him over her shoulder.

"I told you before. We're going to the park."

The night before a plan of taking Dantei to the park was the only idea that seemed uncomplicated and easy-going at that moment. But why the park? For the simple reason that most of her battles were fought there, so Yudikai might show up (hopefully coincidently) and claim Dantei. If Yudikai wanted to start a fight, she would be ready. Mia laid her hand on her pants' left pocket to justify that statement.

Of course it didn't seem like the best plan in the world, but it was the only one that came to mind. And obviously the only way to return Dantei to Yudikai was to face him. Looking at Dantei, a nervous ripple made its way through her body. She hadn't explained anything to him, except the visit to the local park. He would possibly not recognize Yudikai and she was scared that he might refuse to go with the alien.

But his expression gave nothing away, only curiosity. Mia sighed and returned her gaze onto the path ahead. Nor Kisshu nor Taruto knew about the unwelcome visitor and telling them was not something that was possible for her at the moment, or ever.

_It's best they don't know. They will have my head if this secret ever leaks out!_

For some reason, arriving at the park, Mia felt nervous and scared at the same time. She was starting to think that this plan wasn't really thought through. With caution, Mia walked to the middle of the park. The fountain, where Dantei had tried to push her into the water, came into view and she smiled when she remembered how he had plunged into the fountain instead. Dantei came to stand beside her and narrowed his eyes when he looked at the fountain.

For some reason this specific fountain seemed very familiar in a way, but Mia didn't notice this and passed the fountain, while looking up at the sky. Oddly enough, she started wishing for any sign of Yudikai, even a slight ripple, but the sky and area around her remained unmoving.

Mia started wandering around the park, studying every plant, bush and tree closely for no particular reason. An irritated Dantei blocked her view, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What are you doing!? Why are we here?" He waved his hand in the air, gesturing to the entire park.

"This won't help me get my memory back!"

Mia stared at him calmly and she replied in a soft and reassuring tone.

"Don't worry. We're just waiting for someone to come and pick you up."

Dantei's eyes widened.

"What! Who?!"

She shook her head.

"You're just gonna have to wait for him."

"But I . . ."

A sudden gasp from Mia caused Dantei to pause mid-sentence. She was staring at something behind him. But before he could turn around, she grabbed him by the shoulders and started pushing him to the nearest tree.

"Wha- What's going on?"

"Shh!" Mia hissed sharply. As quick as lightning, she instructed him to remain behind the tree at all costs. Dantei didn't understand this sudden behaviour, but nodded nonetheless. Straightening up, Mia turned on her heel with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Kevin!" He heard her say. "What are you doing here?"

Dantei wanted to see this new stranger, but before he could take a peek, Mia's instruction made him stop. The person called "Kevin" asked her the same question and Mia replied with a nervous giggle.

"Just wanted to get out the house a bit, you know." Dantei narrowed his eyes.

_Why isn't she telling this guy about me?_

Overwhelmed with curiosity, Dantei took a peek, the half of his face showing behind the tree trunk. But his mistake was soon realized when Kevin spotted Dantei and shouted a warning to Mia.

"Mia, behind you!" Kevin grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. Dantei gasped when he saw how angry and protective this person looked. Mia's shoulders drooped and she stepped out from behind Kevin.

A question mark covered Kevin's face when she walked over to Dantei, who had left the tree behind and stood next to her.

"What are you doing? Isn't that one of the enemies?" Kevin asked, pointing to Dantei.

Mia nodded and Dantei swung his head to the right to look at her. He was so shocked that not a single word was able to leave his mouth.

"In a way," she said, playing with her fingers. The thought of Kevin coming upon the two of them hadn't crossed her mind at all. Kevin's eyes traveled from Mia to Dantei and back again.

"So . . . why aren't we attacking each other?"

Dantei still hadn't said a single word. His mouth wasn't able to form any. He slowly opened his mouth, but closed it again with a snap.

Mia lifted her gaze and stared Kevin right in the eye.

"He has amnesia."

Kevin didn't respond immediately. His eyes came to rest on Dantei again with new interest.

"So . . ." he said, slowly starting to lift his arm up into the air. "Little alien boy has amnesia . . ."

Mia's eyes widened when she realized what was on Kevin's mind and she stepped in front of Dantei.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same question," Kevin countered. "Aren't you going to transform?"

Mia balled her hands into fists.

"Of course not! Why would I attack a defenseless person?!"

Kevin chuckled.

"You know just as well as I do that this is no ordinary person." The malicious snicker that was on Kevin's face gave Mia a chill, but she faced him with determination in her eyes.

"I am not going to attack him?!" Mia's eyes were serious.

"So . . . you're betraying us . . ." Kevin said, lowering his gaze, not wanting to look her in the eye, although a faint smile was still visible.

Mia gasped.

"Of course I'm not betraying you!" she said, outraged. "I'm just not a murderer!"

Kevin lifted his head again, looking at Dantei.

"Well, you can't say the same thing about him."

Mia flinched. With every fibre in her body, she knew that that statement was true.

"It doesn't matter," she said, barely in a whisper. But Kevin heard each word clearly and didn't hesitate to lift his hand high above his head. Light started pouring from it.

"Kevin, please!" Mia shouted, covering her eyes with her arm. But Kevin ignored her plea.

"MEW PANSA! FUSION!" A huge tornado of light swirled around Kevin. Mia shielded her face with both her arms.

_What's happening!? This whole plan is falling apart!_

The blinding light slowly started drifting away as Kevin finished his transformation. Mia heard Dantei gasp behind her.

"Are you really going to do this!?" Mia asked, a hint of hysteria in her voice.

"Of course," Kevin replied, his knife-claws slowly starting to slide out of his knuckles. Mia's knees were shaking as she fetched her pendant from her pocket.

Kevin's eyes softened. "I'm not going to hurt you, Mia. It's just the alien I want."

A growl escaped her mouth. She kissed her pendant and chanted the familiar words, "MEW ICHIGO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

Another gasp was heard from behind her as she stood in her Mew form. She took a step back, with her arms outstretched.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through me first!" Mia said with a challenge. Kevin shrugged.

"I think I can get him without harming you."

_He's so cocky!_

"Don't think I'll make it easy!" With that said, Mia summoned her weapon and held it in front of her protectively.

Kevin chuckled and charged at Mia, his knife-claws still exposed. She braced herself for the impact, but instead of crashing into her, Kevin passed her and went straight for the terrified Dantei. The alien let out a yelp and started backing away as Kevin came closer and closer. But Mia wasn't going to be fooled.

Just as Kevin was about to sink his claws into Dantei, she jumped in front of him. With an expert move, she managed to duck away from Kevin's claws and lifted her leg so that the side of it was blocking him. Mia gasped as she realized how close the claws were to her throat. With a grunt and much effort, Mia pushed Kevin away with her leg. He skidded across the ground, using his claws to slow himself down, by pushing them into the hard soil.

"Are you crazy?!" Kevin stared at her with a dumbfounded expression clouding his face. Mia didn't answer him, but kept staring him down, her gaze remaining unwavered. Gritting his teeth, Kevin charged again, trying to stab the alien, although Mia was blocking his way.

"Mia! Get out of the way!" He grabbed her arm and roughly pushed her aside. A nervous shriek escaped Dantei's lips as the panther boy aimed at him with his deadly sharp weapons. Mia turned around with a sharp hiss.

"Wait!" she shouted, jumping on Kevin's back. Kevin gasped and started staggering backwards, Mia's weight pulling him back.

"Let go!" he ordered, trying to get the cat girl off his back. But Mia dug her nails into his skin and clung on for dear life.

"No!" she replied. "You're not going to hurt him! I won't allow it!"

Kevin growled, seized Mia's arms that were wrapped around his neck, yanked them off of him and threw her forward, sending Mia flying through the air. She screamed as her body crashed onto the ground. A snarl formed on her mouth. Mia slowly got back onto her feet, while calling for her weapon.

_Enough is enough!_

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" she shouted. A huge energy ball whizzed through the air, crashing into Kevin. The impact knocked him onto the ground, stunning him for a while. Mia stared at Kevin's unmoving form with fire in her eyes. She breathed heavily and a deep scar was visible on her left arm, where the side of Kevin's claws had dug into her skin, while he had tried to unwrap her clinging arms.

Kevin grunted and rubbed the side of his head where the blast from Mia's bell had hit him. He got back onto his feet, his head remaining down. Mia balled her hands and readied herself for an attack. Kevin lifted his gaze and Mia winced when she saw how angry and murderous his eyes looked.

"Mia . . ." he said. "Why are you helping him? Do you like him?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Not the way you think. I told you before, I don't kill!"

His angry eyes were replaced with confusion.

"But the whole reason you're a Mew is to defeat the aliens, by killing them."

"Only if it comes to that," she said. "But Dantei is harmless at the moment."

Kevin snorted and turned to look at the flustered alien.

"For now . . ."

An abrupt sound caused Kevin to turn back again. Mia looked over her shoulder. Far away in the distance, high up in the sky, she saw a dark figure floating in the air. She watched it for a while curiously until a sharp light appeared out of nowhere in front of the figure.

Mia gasped when she realized that the huge ball of light was coming closer and closer towards her. All her instincts told her to get the heck out of here, but her legs wouldn't move, glued to the ground. A warning came from Kevin, but Mia hardly heard him, hypnotized by the approaching light.

Before she knew it, a heavy weight crashed into her, knocking Mia onto the ground, away from the deadly ball of light. Kevin landed on top of her and lightly hit Mia on her uninjured arm.

"Why didn't you get out of the way!?" he asked. But Mia quickly pushed him off and sat upright, staring out in front of her as if Kevin hadn't even spoken.

"Dantei!" Mia screamed, jumping onto her feet and running to the place where the light-ball had crashed. She couldn't really see anything since the dust and flying debris were making it hard to distinguish anything. Mia squinted her eyes and tried to glimpse Dantei through the haze.

As the dust started clearing away, she saw Dantei sitting on the ground, lying back against a tree, completely knocked out.

"Dantei!" she screamed again, taking a single step forward to help the unconscious alien, but suddenly a knife appeared out of nowhere and fell right in front of her, its tip digging into the ground only a few inches away from her feet. Mia's eyes widened as she recognized the knife as one of Kisshu's weapons.

She turned around and saw that a second figure had joined the first in the sky. Common sense told her that it must be Kisshu. And from the commotion and rough movements, they must be fighting each other. It was impossible for her to help and she felt quite useless, just standing on the ground and watching the fight like a spectator.

But as if her thoughts had been read, the first person lifted his hand and dropped a jelly-fish like item onto the ground. Once the infuser had made contact with the ground, it started taking shape into a bull-like creature.

_A chimera!_

Mia looked back over her shoulder at Dantei, worried about his safety. The chimera bull made a horrible screeching noise and started shaking his horns. Mia returned her attention to the upcoming troublemaker.

"Poor noisy bull! I will give you such a beating, one you won't soon forget~ Nya!" As if the bull had understood her, he kicked his front hoof into the ground twice and with his head lowered, he charged at Mia at full speed. Mia narrowed her eyes determinedly as the bull advanced.

She leaned forward and pushed herself away by using the ground as a starting block. Mia ran as fast as her legs would allow, pushing herself over her usual limit. She charged at the bull, but before she got trampled to death, she lowered her body and skidded under the bull's belly.

But the grass and sand that got kicked up by the bull's charging legs, got into Mia's eyes, blinding her completely. She closed her eyes, but realized her mistake when the chimera's tail whacked her across the face.

A tiny scream was heard as Mia fell to her knees. Her left eye was shut tight where the tail had made contact with it. She gritted her teeth and touched her injured eye with her hand. It burned like crazy.

The bull turned around and lowered his horns to the ground, scraping them on the surface, before charging at her again. Mia groaned and jumped to her feet as quickly as possible. The Chimera swung his head from left to right, trying to stab her with his razor-sharp horns. Mia barely managed to dodge the attacks.

She decided to abandon the fight and tried to run away from the creature. But the Chimera wasn't finished with her yet and gave chase. Before she knew what was happening, the bull caught up to her and managed to hook the tip of one of his horns into Mia's dress.

With a mighty heave, he lifted his head up into the sky. Mia's dress got unhooked and she flew over the bull's back as fast as a speeding bullet. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she tumbled through the air. Strong arms caught her just in time and carefully set her down on the ground. Her legs were shaking and Mia found it quite hard to remain upright.

Kevin charged past her with his spear held tightly in his right hand. Mia's eyes grew troubled as she realized how many of Kevin's attacking attempts ended in failure. This Chimera was a tough one. Suddenly the sound of teleportation was heard.

New hope enfolded Mia as Taruto appeared beside her. He took one look at the Chimera and immediately took one step back, his eyes wide with shock.

"That Chimera would be hard to beat," he said, calling for his weapon. Mia didn't really understand what made this Chimera so special.

"What's different about it?"

"It's infused with a human soul, unlike the others we have fought before, which makes it much stronger."

Mia gasped and stared at the bull again.

_Human souls!? _

"Are we going to fight this one together?" Taruto asked, looking at her earnestly. With a determined nod she called for her own weapon.

"You know what to do?" Taruto asked as they started running, gaining on the Chimera bull. Mia knew he was referring to the "double attack" and nodded. Putting on an extra burst of speed, she ran past Tart with her bell still intact. Then with a mighty jump, she jumped over the Chimera's head, but halfway across, Tart summoned his attack and send it whizzing through the air towards Mia.

She did a back-flip and managed to catch it in her bell, before throwing it down onto the bull's head. Kevin was waiting for her on the other side and broke her fall as she landed on the ground again. The Chimera screeched before vanishing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dantei had woken up from his unconscious state and rubbed the back of his head, where it had bumped against the tree. Suddenly he opened his eyes with a horrified gasp as all his memories came rushing back to him: Him being an alien from another world, who he is, his hatred for the humans and especially his hatred for one Mew in particular . . .

Dantei's eyes turned dark as he heaved himself to his feet. With much effort, he walked forward till his foot suddenly bumped into something sticking up from the ground. It was a tiny sword with distinctive green markings. With an angry growl, he pulled it out of the soil and as if hypnotized, he made his way to where his number one enemy was standing.

* * *

The trio was so happy with their success that neither of them saw the advancing alien. Mia and Taruto's eyes locked for a moment and they smiled at each other happily.

But just as Mia turned around, Dantei stood before her and thrusted the knife into her side. Mia gasped in shock. Dantei stood motionless.

"Sleep well," he whispered into her ear, before twisting the knife once and pulling it out of Mia's side.

"MIA! NOOOOOOOOO!" Taruto shouted, hysterical, as Mia collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

**Thanx for reading!**

**Don't be shy to send a review.**

**Bye!**


	22. Drowned by the colour blue!

**I want to thank Mewmewstrawberry and Berrylover124, my two newest reviewers, for their reviews and of course the rest of my supporters that have send me comments as well.**

**And now it's time for chapter 22!**

* * *

BEFORE:

The trio was so happy with their success that neither of them saw the advancing alien. Mia and Taruto's eyes locked for a moment and they smiled at each other happily.

But just as Mia turned around, Dantei stood before her and thrusted the knife into her side. Mia gasped in shock. Dantei stood motionless.

"Sleep well," he whispered into her ear, before twisting the knife once and pulling it out of Mia's side.

"MIA! NOOOOOOOOO!" Taruto shouted, hysterical, as Mia collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

PRESENT TIME:

Dantei stood over Mia's body, watching as her blood started staining the grass around her. Taruto stood frozen, not sure what the scene in front of him was revealing to him. Reality came flooding back and his eyes turned enraged and vicious as he stared at Dantei, still holding Kisshu's knife with Mia's blood glistening at the tip.

"DANTEI!" he yowled, balling his fists and pelting towards the alien. Taruto pulled his arm back wanting to punch Dantei in the face, but with a loud snicker, Dantei dropped the weapon and teleported away. Tart's hand punched nothing but air. He growled in annoyance and stomped his foot hard onto the ground, cursing under his breath.

"Taruto." Tart spun around at Kevin's soft voice. His eyes started to water as he saw Kevin kneeling next to Mia on the ground. The panther-boy had his head lowered, looking at Mia with pity and sadness in his eyes. A soft wail threatened to overtake Tart as he also dropped to his knees.

He crawled forward and slowly lifted Mia's head to rest it on his lap. Tart gasped when he noticed how quickly blood was spilling out of the deep gash in Mia's side.

"She's losing too much blood!" he said, his voice muffled by the lump that was starting to form in his throat. Taruto tried to cover the wound with his hand. Mia screamed in pain and Taruto removed his hand immediately.

"I'm sorry, Mia," he said with sympathy in his eyes. "But we have to stop the bleeding."

He looked down at his own clothes and ripped a piece of his clothing off. Taruto tried to stop the bleeding by pushing the piece of material against the open gash. What troubled Tart was that Mia wasn't screaming or even flinching anymore once the fabric had touched her wound. Instead, Mia's eyes were slowly starting to close.

"No, no!" Taruto shouted, shaking her lightly. "Don't close your eyes, Mia!"

She wanted to tell him that there was nothing else he could do, but talking proved too much of a struggle and with her last bit of energy, she managed to lift her hand and lightly push his away from her wound. A puzzled expression clouded his face.

"Mia?" he said, but when he looked down at her again, Tart realized that she had closed her eyes and was hardly breathing. He gasped and frantically tried to cover the gash again, but Taruto saw how pale her skin was and with a sorrowful yowl he knew that she had already lost too much blood.

He dropped the rag and with tears flowing down his cheeks, he pressed Mia against his chest, wanting to somehow lend her some of his energy.

"Mia, please don't leave me," he said, barely audible. Mia's body suddenly twitched once and Tart felt her last breath being blown out on his arm. A huge part of Tart died and he wailed in agony as he held Mia's limp body in his arms. He pressed his head on top of hers and took in her scent, wanting to remember it for the rest of his life.

The sound of teleportation was heard and Kisshu stepped out of the portal, his shoulders sagging and his eyes looking tired and worn-out. A gasp of surprise escaped his lips when he saw the scene in front of him: Kevin on his knees, with his head bowed low, Tart sitting on the ground, slowly rocking Mia's body to and fro, while crying like he had lost something truly precious.

"What happened?" Kisshu asked, dreading the worst. But Taruto ignored Kisshu and continued crying into Mia's hair, his body shaking violently. Kevin stood up and turned, his face grim and sad.

"Mi-Mia was badly . . . hurt," Kevin said, picking his words carefully, not wanting to wound the grieving alien boy any further. Kisshu's eyes widened and he ran towards Taruto. He halted in his tracks when he saw Mia's dead body and the deep gash that was clearly visible at her side.

Kisshu swallowed back a sob and turned his head away, not wanting to look at the gruesome sight. He saw his missing knife on the ground, kneeled down and picked it up with trembling hands.

"Who . . . did this?" His question was directed to Kevin and the Mew answered with a quivering voice.

"Da-Dantei."

Kisshu threw the tiny sword back onto the ground and opened a portal, but before he could teleport away, Taruto's tiny voice caused him to turn around.

"Please help her," he said, looking down at the pink Mew, his tears mixing with the blood on her costume. Kisshu didn't know what to say. He closed the portal and made his way to the heart-stricken alien boy. He laid a shaking hand, caused by grief and anger, on Taruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Kisshu said, each word a massive effort. With a sudden jerk, Tart spun his head around. Kisshu gasped when he saw how hopeful his eyes looked. As quick as lightning Taruto grabbed the tiny bottle that was tied around Kisshu's neck and yanked it off.

Before Kisshu could even stop him, Tart opened the bottle and poured the contents out over his lips and even drunk the last drops of the life-saving liquid.

"Taruto, stop! That's too dangerous!" Kisshu warned when he had finally retrieved his voice again. But Tart didn't even seem to hear Kisshu as he lifted Mia's head and lowered his own till his lips made contact with Mia's. Taruto concentrated really hard, allowing his emotions and feelings to wander freely through the kiss.

Kevin and Kisshu gasped when a blinding blue light started surrounding Tart and Mia. Kisshu took a step forward.

"This is bad," he said, staring at Taruto nervously. "He's too inexperienced . . ."

A loud scream made Kisshu pause.

"Taruto! You have to let go!" Kisshu shouted, covering his face with his arms.

"NO!" Tart yelled back. "I can do this."

He kissed Mia again, but gritted his teeth when something stabbed his side. Tart yowled in pain and gripped Mia tighter.

_This is agony! The worst pain I've ever experienced . . .!_

Tears started forming in the corners of his eyes. The blue light broke into small pieces. Uncountable fragments covered Mia and swirled around her body as fast as speeding bullets. Taruto closed his eyes and could feel Mia's body being lifted up into the air. He reached out and rubbed his hand against hers for the last time before she was lifted away from him.

The rest of the remaining pieces started turning around him, covering almost every single part of his body. He didn't really understand what was going on and closed his eyes again when he could feel himself changing in a way. New energy flooded his body, giving him strength. But the amount of power that pulsed throughout his entire body was so overwhelming that it knocked him out completely.

Meanwhile, Mia had been taken up high into the sky, the pieces of light still surrounding her. She was turned upright, her arms extended on either side of her. Some unseen wind was blown against her and small snowflakes appeared all around her, replacing the fragments of light.

Her hair became a bit longer and changed into the colour, blue. Mia's pink shoes were replaced with a pair of dark blue, short-heeled ones that reached the bottom of her knee. Both shoes have a beautiful blue ribbon at the top with a small snowflake decoration in the middle. Her dress turned dark blue with a big snowflake on the bottom of the dress, located on the rightside of her hip. The bottom part of the dress was also decorated with white linings and the back of it extended out in a single pastel blue frilly piece that reached the back of her knees. A tiny bow appeared in the middle part of her chest. The gloves turned dark blue with white ribbons on each. Both arm garters turned dark blue, along with the single leg garter on her right thigh, all of them decorated with white linings.

Her cat ears and tail turned as white as snow and the big bow on her cat tail turned blue, but the bell in the middle of the bow was replaced with a big white snowflake shape. The colour of the choker around her neck, turned dark blue and the heart-shape pattern in the middle of the pendant was replaced with a tiny snowflake form. Her eyes matched the colour of her hair and lastly, a beautiful dark blue ribbon with a white snowflake in the middle appeared in her hair in front of her right cat ear.

After her new transformation was complete, Mia was lowered onto the ground where she lay next to the unconscious Taruto with her face only inches away from his. Kevin and Kisshu were appalled and during Mia's entire transformation process, they have been watching with their mouths wide open.

They carefully and slowly made their way to the unconscious duo and gasped when they noticed Tart's new appearance.

Mia groaned and opened her crystal blue eyes. She slowly sat upright and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. She felt strange and looked down at her body. A small scream was heard as she saw her new outfit.

_Blue, blue and blue!_ her thoughts screamed as she looked at each part of her Mew costume. _Where did all the pink go!_

Mia touched everything her body was covered with, till a loud coughing noise was heard from Kisshu.

"Kisshu!" she yelled, storming towards him. "What happened to me!? Not that I don't like it, but still, it's creeping me out!"

Kisshu staggered backwards at her sudden outburst and hesitated.

"I-I d-don't kno-know," he said, with his hands lifted up in front of his chest in a surrendering position. A light tap on Mia's shoulder distracted her from Kisshu. Kevin pointed to Taruto lying on the floor.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her blue-gloved hand when she realized that Tart was looking pretty odd. As Mia walked closer, she noticed that his outfit had changed completely. He wore a dark blue jacket with long sleeves and the shirt's collar was standing upright. The right side of the jacket was crossed over the left side and buttoned-up below. The jacket's sleeves were folded.

Under the jacket was a light blue V-neck that peeped out from below the jacket. The shirt had a long slice in the bottom-left corner. He wore black pants that reached the bottom of his knees and dark blue shoes with light blue socks. The top part of each shoe reached the top of his ankle. Taruto's hair was much shorter; his pigtails were gone and replaced with light blue hair that reached his jacket's collar. A few strands of his hair hung on his forehead and down at the side of his head.

But what surprised Mia the most was that his elf-like ears have completely shrunken to normal human ones. She kneeled down next to him and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Taruto. Taruto," she whispered, touching his human ears to make sure they were real. A stir from Tart distracted her and he groaned as he opened his eyes. Mia's eyes widened when she saw their light blue colour, matching his new hair. He sat upright, rubbing the back of his head.

When his eyes came to rest on Mia, he uttered a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank goodness! You're alive!" he exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Mia shrieked as his grip tightened, almost crushing her ribcage.

"Can't . . . breath," she managed to choke out. Taruto released her, his eyes shining, but when he noticed her new look, his shining expression was replaced with confusion.

"Whoa! What happened to you?!"

Mia snorted.

"I could ask you the same thing."

She beckoned to his new outfit and appearance with her hand. Tart narrowed his eyes and looked down at his body. A screech escaped his lips and he touched the new clothing violently, pulling it up and down, making sure it wasn't fake.

"What did the Mew Aqua do to us?!" he asked, when his hands landed on his head.

"The Mew Aqua?" Mia echoed. "What does the Mew Aqua have to do with any of this?"

"A lot, actually," Taruto replied, studying each strand of hair carefully. Mia rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist.

"Stop examining your hair! It's getting weird."

Tart sighed, but obeyed her order.

"Now tell me! What happened?"

Taruto hesitated. He didn't really know how to explain what had happened.

"Taruto saved your life," Kevin said, taking a step forward.

A puzzled expression clouded Mia's face.

"From what?"

Kevin looked at her, appalled.

"How can you not remember?! Dantei stabbed you with a knife!"

Mia's eyes widened as images from earlier flashed in front of her eyes. She shook her head and looked at the ground.

_Dantei had killed me!_

She closed her eyes and asked, "How did Tart save me?"

"He used the Mew Aqua." Kisshu had replied this time. "Which was very dangerous, might I add."

Taruto giggled nervously and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"But what the Mew Aqua did wasn't what I had expected at all." Kish crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It changed your appearances completely, especially Tart's, which is understandable since he is the one that had used it in the first place."

Understanding showed in Mia's eyes and she embraced Taruto in a warm hug.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. Taruto smiled and returned the hug. Mia stepped back and giggled.

"I hope you don't hate your new look too much."

Tart frowned and touched his ears sadly.

"My alien ears will be missed, but it is a small price to pay for your life." Mia smiled warmly.

"I like them. They suit you more than alien ears."

Taruto nodded and stared at her white cat ears and tail curiously.

"The colour of your ears have changed. I wonder if you're still an Iriomote Wildcat." Mia turned her head to look at her white tail swinging back and forth.

"Hmmmm . . . no idea. But I bet Kisshu would be able to find out."

She looked at the green-haired alien and he nodded in agreement. Kevin stepped forward, a grin clearly visible on his face.

"So, does that mean that you and Taruto are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Mia gave him a puzzled look and Tart waved his hands wildly, signaling to Kevin not to say anything else. But the panther-boy ignored the alien.

"Yeah, since Tart had kissed you."

Exclamation marks appeared in both of Mia's eyes.

"He KISSED me!?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**Till next time.**


End file.
